Cute but Dangerous 2
by sugacubez99
Summary: Xiao is back in japan, the tekken tag tournament is revealed, Jinpachi has awakened... new friends and rivals along the way, Jin's devil form is revealed, and Xiaoyu's angel form has just been discovered... r&r plz!
1. going back to japan

Authors note: yay the sequel to cute and dangerous has just opened

Authors note: yay the sequel to cute and dangerous has just opened!

It was a sunny day today in china (like every frickin day!) I was deep in thought,

''Hmm it's like a year when I went back to china, when I left Jin and when I left all my friends behind as well and I have grown my hair longer!'' I huffed, I heard a voice saying ''hey, xiao you okay?'' it was kairi hariwaga one of my child hood friends,

I nodded sadly and huffed, kairi sat on one of the swings next to me, saying ''still thinking about him?'' I smiled and said ''duh!'' she laughed and said '' what was this kazama boyfriend like? Was he handsome'' I blushed and said ''beyond belief! And on top of that he was kind, generous, fun to be with and he keeps his promises, unlike the other assholes ive been out with''

She laughed and said ''you should have taken me with you!'' I shook my head playfully and said ''he's too good for you kairi!'' she stuck her tongue at me and said ''any rivals?'' I nodded and said ''hworang… I thought he was my friend and…'' kairi continued ''and…?'' I finished off and said ''he kissed me…I didn't want him too''

Kairi gasped and said ''two-timer!'' I didn't hesitate ''no im not! Jin saw it, and he ran off, I chased after him and collapsed, few hours later I was in his bed and I talked to him when I woke up! And he forgave me with a passionate kiss…''

Kairi sighed happily and said '' aw xiao is in love!'' I blushed badly and said ''c'mon lets go to my house and play hkr'' she smiled and nodded

_Home_

I huffed ''hey mom, dad'' mom smiled and whispered ''xiao has always been miserable since we moved back here…'' dad whispered ''all for the best'' mom gave him a cross look and said ''I think we should move back to Japan, that should lift her mood, with jin there, she'll be over the moon!''

Dad scoffed and mom gave her puppy eyes to him, he eventually said ''okay okay but this is only for xiao, and new jobs… we are rich and all but I think we could be better…'' mom squealed ''okay then we take the plane on Wednesday''

Meanwhile kairi and me were playing hkr, she did the same moves as me, she fights in hake ken too, and so were practically twins! Lolls!

After that I got two water bottles from the fridge, tossing kairi one, ''phew! Copycat!'' I said, she smiled and said ''hey im not a copycat! Im just equal to you'' I shrugged and taking a big drink of my water ''so you say…'' then the phone rang I put it on loud speaker then a familiar voice answered it…

''Hello?'' the voice called, then I suddenly clicked

''Jin?'' I said

''Yeah xiao?'' he said

I put my hand on my hip and said 'where were you? You haven't called me in ages!''

He laughed and said ''your so cute when you try to be angry!''

I blushed annoyed but happily

''So what you being doing?'' I asked

'' Well I miss having you around, and on top of that im sparring like crazy'' Jin said

Kairi said loudly ''hi Jin! Im kairi! Xiao's told me a lot about you…''

''really?'' he said evilly ''well what she being telling you then…''

Kairi said ''she said your fun to be with, generous strong and on top of that you keep your promises! How cute is that, she is crazy about you and she thinks about you every day and…''

''That's enough kairi…'' I said laughing nervously and pulling the phone away from her

Jin scoffed playfully and said ''well I see you've told her quite a lot huh?''

I grumbled ''now I regret it!''

Then I said ''what did you do with that teddy?''

Jin said ''I put it on my bed, what you done with that pendant?''

''Still wearing it…'' I said playing with my hair

I sighed and said '' I really miss you, Jin''

'' I miss you too…''

Before he had too say anything else, a scary but coldish voice came on the phone, saying ''im sorry but you will have to call Jin later…''

''Heihachi!'' Jin said crossly ''talking to a friend here…''

''No matter boy, you will have to call her again tomorrow''

''Fine, but lemme say goodbye to her and I'll start sparring okay!''

jin groaned in disappointment saying ''look xiao im gonna have to let you go'' then he whispered ''the bastard got me sparring again''

I giggled and said ''bye-bye Jin! I love you…''

''Love you too'' Jin replied

I put down the phone

Kairi squealed annoyingly ''why the hell did you do that for?'' I rolled my eyes at her and mom squealed ''hey xiao guess what?'' I shrugged and she said ''were going back to Japan!''

I couldn't believe my ears and said ''really! Yata!

(yay! Lol)'' kairi said ''take me with you!'' mom then said ''kairi can come too, but she has to go back in summer break!''

I hugged kairi and she hugged me I shouted downstairs ''when are we leaving?'' mom shouted

''Wednesday!'' kairi squealed happily ''I'll go ask my mom!'' and sped out the front door I smiled at her when she left, then I jumped for joy! But I slipped and fell on my back… I said ''if I weren't this excited this would hurt…''

Authors note! Well that's the first chapter done gimmi some more ideas though, ive got one of kissed x saying a welcome back party, im using that one too! Bai-bai


	2. your back!

Authors note: gyo! Next chapter is up!

* * *

Wednesday, 15 July 2015

Me and kairi packed all our things, before leaving, kairi squealed '' I really cant believe im going to Japan!'' Mom shouted ''were ready! C'mon girls were going to be late'' we raced down stairs and into the taxi

We were at the airport, we got on the plane immediately, kairi wailed happily ''ah! Arigato! You're my best best BEST friend'' I smiled at her, kairi played with her grape coloured hair and said ''will there be anyone for me there?'' I giggled and said ''maybe, or you can take that hworang jerk…''

She shook her head quickly and said ''ew no way!'' I laughed at the comment, and said ''look were here, I can see buildings'' she pushed my head out the way and looked, she said ''ah! Kawaii Kawaii!'' I smiled at her and said ''looks cool doesn't it?'' Kairi nodded quickly…

We got off the plane and into the taxi, we had the same house then last year, I knew where Jin lived and I no my friends will miss me, how better can it

Get?

I said ''at least we have a spare room'' kairi just nodded and went into it and unpacked, I went into my room, and flopped onto my bed, kairi walked into my room and said ''so im guessing we have school tomorrow?'' I nodded and said ''why what's wrong?''

She just sighed and said ''I won't know anyone…'' I rolled my eyes and said putting my hands on her shoulders ''don't worry, you'll have me, Jin and miharu'' kairi tilted her head and said ''who the hell is miharu?'' I giggled and tapped my nose, kairi said ''killjoy…''

''Girls! Tea's done'' I said ''hai!'' and we went downstairs, during dinner, kairi whispered, ''shall we watch bleach after dinner?'' I nodded ''yeah yeah'' soon after that kairi and I were spitting peas at each other, mom put a stop after it though, we obeyed as usual and went into the living room to

Watch bleach

'' Ichigo is so cute!'' kairi said, I pointed an annoyed look at her, as we both sat down on the sofa, I said ''yeah, but I prefer that white haired guy…'' kairi folded her arms and glared at me, I replied ''what!?'' she then shook her head.

Hour later

TV was over, I suggested we play street fighter; her and me always went head-to-head with Chun li, she always won though… we played almost like ten matches before bed, I said ''aw lost again… I cant even beat you at fighting games…'' kairi shook her head and said ''well you won three matches, your getting better I have to admit'' that cheered me up, I felt real sleepy after that, so I slept like a baby…

Thursday 7:00 16 July 2015

I clattered out of bed, literally! I turned over too much and my face met the ground, I got up holding my head, but I forgot about a couple seconds later… kairi was still asleep though so I went to go wake her up! (I already got in my school clothes so I wasn't in my pjs if that what you lot think!) I filled up a cup of water and threw it on her face, she woke up in an instant and I fell to the floor laughing! She punched me in the arm and went to her bathroom to go get dressed…

I left my hair down for once; I was getting bored of the pigtails style, even though it is my signature feature, I thought wearing my clothes ''they changed it a bit haven't they?''

We both went down, at first I didn't notice kairi but she had her hair in pigtails,

I put my hands on my hips and she pouted playfully ''copying me again?'' she backed up pulling her pigtails out 'well we are practically sisters'' I ruffled her hair and said ''that's better''

Then we went to greet mom and dad for breakfast.

We were out the door after that; we walked instead of the usual 'sprinting' from me, kairi suddenly said ''you know at school, when they used to bully you?'' I grumbled ''don't remind me, I had a horrible time, but I straightened them out!'' kairi giggled at the speech, and then said ''why didn't you do that sooner?'' I shrugged and said ''oh well, but on the bright side though, I found Jins house''

We walked past his bedroom window to see him on the computer chair, his cap were on his eyes, we could tell he was sleeping kairi whispered ''aw you right he is cute!'' luckily enough the window was open, I whispered to kairi ''you think we should wake him up'' she nodded and I counted to three

1…. 2…3….''WAKE UP JIN!!''

''Shit!'' he yelped falling off his chair, me and kairi were laughing like mad, jin said holding his head ''w-who are you?'' I was annoyed, and said ''oh come on Jin, you don't recognise me?'' kairi said ''typical, how could you forget your own girlfriend?''

He suddenly clicked ''xiao?'' I winked saying ''aye, hard to believe isn't it?'' he gave me a gentle smile, and said ''I'll be there in a few minuets'' I smiled and went to his door,

Few minuets later

Jin pulled on a greyish hooded jacket, and met us at the door, I first introduced kairi ''jin, meet kairi, my other version of me!'' kairi said ''nice to meet you…'' jin replied ''like wise'' shaking hands

We were walking down the road again Jin said ''so, why didn't you contact me, to tell me that you were going back?'' I replied ''I thought it might be a surprise, and since im 17 ive grown a lot now''

Jin shrugged and said ''oh well, you will be still my baby girl… who wakes me up every god dam morning'' I blushed embarrassed saying ''sorry, kairi dared me to…'' kairi shot back ''hey! I did not, you dared yourself to!''

I folded my arms and said ''fine, but she encouraged me'' Jin just laughed, and said snaking his hand round my waist

''Don't worry, im not mad, I was actually glad to see you, smiling that angelic smile I love'' I kissed him passionately, and I broke off saying ''well at least you haven't lost your kissing antics''

Jin smiled and chuckled, and said kissing me again ''if I do ever lose them, you'll be able to bring them back, right?'' I nodded and smiled sweetly,

Kairi pointed out ''wow! Is that really your school!'' I nodded and said ''this is mishima polytechnic high school, it's a special school for fighters'' kairi started reading her lesson sheet ''hmmm ive got art next'' Jin and me both nodded saying ''were in that class too!''

Art class

''Ah! Guys she's back!'' miharu shouted, every one crowded round me, I laughed saying ''hi guys! Long time no see!'' miharu hugged me and said ''why did you leave us!'' I shrugged and said ''my parents both got their jobs back in china so…''

''Aha!'' miharu squealed ''so that's were you went, Jin couldn't stop talking about you!''

I looked at him and he scratched the back of his head embarrassingly, I said ''really, I thought every one forgot about me…'' ''No way! We would never forget about you!'' tsukasa reminded me I smiled at her.

Art class was havoc! I loved it! Paper ball and planes was flying every were, I got hit with one so I sent it back to them, hard… then a paper plane flew onto my desk, I unscrambled it and it said

We really did miss ya!

_One of the boys _

_Toyura kabuki_

I smiled at the note and write back saying 'thanks' I passed it on, back to there desk, apparently sora was next to me, he said ''we are so dead if sensei sees us! I shrugged and said ''oh well, its fun, stop acting like teachers pet'' kairi and jin laughed, I smiled at them, and jin said ''well at least your attitude aint changed''

I mocked him and said ''so what?'' he smiled at me and said whispering in my ear ''your so cute with that attitude'' I smiled sweetly and kissed him quickly, sora groaned ''get a room!'' kairi back me up and said ''shut up sora! There in love, don't stop em!''

Sora rolled his eyes at her and said ''shut up grapes!'' kairi's eye suddenly twitched ''g-grapes? H-how dares you!'' slapping him, sora fell of his seat and me and jin laughed, I said winking ''that's what you get, if you call her that'' sora said stammering to get up ''okay I will never call her that again!'' at the corner at my eyes I saw jin get hit by a paper ball, three to be exact! I couldn't help but laugh, I said to Jin 'c'mon well get em back! I promise'' we both threw the paper balls and hit three targets! I squealed ''hi five!'' Jin cooperated.

The first day back at school was fun, I asked jin if we could go down to the park, he refused but I gave him the old puppy eyes and he eventually agreed, I was on the swing, when jin appeared behind me, he said ''still wearing the pendant?''

I nodded and said ''ive wore it ever since you gave it me…'' he started to push me, I jumped to feel the swing moving, Jin chuckled and said

''High or low?'' I shrugged and said imitating kairi's voice '' low please'' he just chuckled and swung me slow, he pushed me for a bit , I was greeted by jins arms soon after i got off, I said ''thanks'' he hugged me tighter and said pulling me into a kiss '' no problem''.

I suddenly said breaking off 'what's with the sudden change in attitude?'' jin shrugged and said ''I just missed you so much…''

''I missed you so much too…I love you so much'' I replied hugging him, kairi asked ''how did you two meet, coz your always doing that lovey-dovey stuff'' I smiled at her and said ''secret!'' kairi let out a childish squeal ''aw c'mon! Tell us…please''

I thought to myself ''I hate when she does that!''

''Fine I'll tell you!''

_Flash back_

It started when I first moved here, I went to explore the school, without knowing I tripped, jin just came out of his class room and saw me on the floor like just some complete idiot,

He helped me up and we introduced each other, he kissed my hand and sent me a note, saying to meet me after school, instead hworang gave me a welcome… we had a little fight and I knocked him out clean, then jin met me, we went to an amusement park, and he kissed me, long story short: eve been like that ever since…''

''wow…'' kairi said in amazement, ''yeah I know'' I said sitting on a bench, I got off and my shoe got caught in the gap, causing me to tumble forward, but jin caught me just in time, he said ''clumsy as always'' I rolled my eyes at him and smiled.

I said to myself ''It was true I am clumsy as always''

* * *

Authors note: ahahaha! Well what do ya think of this chapter then, keep giving me ideas please!


	3. jins cousin

Authors note: hey! Me again!

* * *

Jins pov…. for once

Im so glad xiao is back! Kairi told me it was her birthday on Sunday so im planning a welcome back/birthday party for her, ive got heihachi's permission for his mansion too, but one thing its got to be elegant… I hate it when he does that; I say ''go to hell!''

Back wid xiao

Clattered outta my bed once again, face met the floor, sheesh! Kairi was already in my room, playing DOA 3 she turned round to see me on my face as usual she said ''morning clumsy!'' I got up holding my head ''no fair!'' I wailed, she shrugged and said ''you better go down to see your mom and dad otherwise they will kill you if your late''

I shrugged and put my bath robe on and went downstairs…

''Hi mom, hi dad'' I said in a rather cheerful way, ''hi xiao!'' they said at the same time, mom said '' Xiao your really cheerful'' dad sighed, I questioned putting a spoonful of cereal in my mouth 'is that bad?'' Dad shook his head, I rolled my eyes at him and said taking another spoonful ''you cant force me to brake up with him, if that's what your thinking…'' dad stuttered ''n-no that's not what im thinking''

I shrugged and put my bowl aside and went back upstairs to get dressed; kairi was still in my room, I said ''c'mon squirt I gotta get dressed'' she shook her head and said ''lemme just finish this game'' I shook my head and stole the gypad away from her and said ''go on…'' she huffed at me and went to her room.

I got to the top of the stairs, but my body dropped, so it sent me rolling down stairs, when I got to the bottom I said ''ugh… this is NOT my day…'' I got up, dusted my clothes of and went to go get my shoes, kairi was already waiting at the door, she said '' c'mon clumsy! Your gonna be late'' I smiled at her and went to the door

We were running coz I challenged her to a race to Jin house, I was winning but I managed to fail (my shoe lace was untied) kairi won, but I soon caught up to her and crouched to do my shoelace,

I got up quickly when she rang the doorbell, a teenaged girl opened it, and she said ''who are you?' I said '' this is kairi and im xiaoyu, uh…xiao for short'' the girl grinned and shouted ''Jin! Your girlfriend, or fiancé or whatever, but she's here! Get your lazy butt down here'' I giggled when she said that, Jin called from upstairs ''let xiao and kairi in suki, and don't pull any traps on them!''

She let us in, I took the first step in, I looked down to see a rope on my foot, and then it tightened and pulled me up, leaving me dangling, I looked at my skirt to see it falling, I yelped and tried keeping it down, suki was laughing, and kairi had a worried look on her face and said ''cant you get down?''

I said sarcastically ''well, I like to but im busy holding my skirt down!'' Jin was coming down stairs, when he saw the whole thing; he went up to a dangling from the ceiling xiao, looked at suki and almost yelled

''Asuka kazama! I told you strictly not to do that!'' asuka shrugged and said ''I don't like her! She's too young, and your 19!''

He ran his fingers through his hair and said ''that maybe true, but she is special, you little brat!'' I thought ''wow are they always like this?'' the blood had already rushed to my head so I was already dizzy as hell… asuka just shrugged and went upstairs, but before that she turned round and said ''I hate you! Jin and that stupid girlfriend of yours!'' Then she ran upstairs

Jin sighed and said ''sorry, xiao…'' kairi coughed and said ''ahem?'' jin smiled and said ''and you too kairi'' kairi said ''that's better…'' then jin said ''that was asuka or suki for short, she's my cousin and she was staying here for a couple days, she goes back today'' then he said starting to untie the rope from my foot ''she's only 14, so don't take it so hard''

I smirked and said while my foot started to feel loose, jin caught me while I started to fall, I said ''is she always like this?'' he shook his head and said ''we had a little argument earlier so I guess she's still a little affected''

Before I had to say anything kairi butted in ''uh…jin, your still holding her…'' we looked at each other and jin put me down, we both said ''sorry…I didn't mean to…''blushed and jin scratched the back of his head, I took grip of my right arm with my left hand, kairi just smiled and said ''sorry if I ruined anything…'' I shook my head and said ''c'mon were gonna be late'' I turned to Jin and winked flirtatiously, he smiled

_School_

Kairi already went off with miharu and sora, so it left Jin and me, we had the same classes all day, let alone training classes, I held Jins hand as we walked to maths (which I hate to hell!) I said ''arigato…'' he looked at me and smiled, saying ''what for?'' I replied '' for one, saying im special and two, untying me'' he chuckled and said ''you really are special to me though'' nobody was in the corridor at the moment, apart from the odd teacher or two

So I kissed him and said '' why couldn't you have any other girl in the school though?'' Jin smiled and said ''so you're saying you're not worth the trouble?'' I said lightly smiling ''no, but you could've had any other girl in here, so why did you choose me?'' he said hugging me '' coz there is no other girl id rather be with than you…''

* * *

...Authors note: cliffhanger much? Nah! I thought I just cut it short for the next chapter since this took me three days to do beacause I had to think what happened next and characters and on top of that ive got homework to do


	4. cant do the dance with a lil bit of lust

Authors note: hey im doing next culpa chaps, if I get time ta

* * *

Intro to chap 4: _what w-were is I heard a ghostly voice laughing and saying ''you think you can kill me heir of_

_The cursed blood, then I heard jins voice ''no, but I can try'' I screamed ''jin wait!'' and rushed to him, saying ''let me take him!'' jin shouted ''no this is my fight'' I ignored him and charged at the monster, he punched me away hard, I screamed and I couldn't move, blood coming from my mouth, I said with tears in my eyes ''jin, I tried to help but I cant'' jin ran up and punched the monster and black wings came out of jins back, before i had to say anthing... nothing but complete darkness…_

Sunday 19 2015

''Jin!'' I screamed, waking up from my nightmare, no one was here so my scream echoed throughout the house, I thought to myself ''why isn't anyone here?'' I got up and started doing my make up, I put lip gloss/lipstick on and that's it really, I put a t-shirt on saying 'daddy I want a panda'' on it and loose fitting bottoms, and pink/white trainers, and went downstairs to get something to eat.

''Jeez why isn't anyone here today?'' I questioned to myself, then I saw a note on the fridge, saying 'we've gone out for the day, like to take you with us but you were sleeping in sorry oxoxox' I scrunched the note up in my hand and said ''so that's why there gone!

Ugh…im gonna get them'' I took out some milk and biscuits, I shrugged and the note in the bin…

I nibbled on the biscuits and drank almost the whole carton of milk, and then I pulled a denim jacket on and went outside, there was a present on my doorstep saying my name on it, there was a card on it too, and it was from Jin, I read it:

To my special girl

_Wear this tonight, ive got a surprise for you and meet me at my house at 9:00 ill take you somewhere_

_Can't wait to see you_

_Love Jin oxoxox_

I smiled and took the box and the card in, I opened the box to find a beautiful silky blue sleeveless dress, It dropped down below my knees, it had the neck piece like small angel wings, and a white fringed sash to go with it, it was also embodied with blue sakura blossoms, I already had the shoes for it (im a fashion fanatic!) in my bedroom, I ran up stairs and hung the dress up, put on some fingerless gloves, then went out.

It was fairly sunny, I was looking into the sky when I bumped into someone ''hey watch where your going punk!'' a Korean accent said, ''komedesai, I didn't mean to…'' I said looking up to see a face, it was hworang I got up and dusted myself off, saying ''I mean, what do you want?'' he shrugged and said ''hey gorgeous, you're the one to run into me oh and sorry for calling you punk''

I shrugged and said ''im not friends with you no more okay'' I walked off he called back ''only cause of one little kiss, your not friends with me?'' I shook my head and turned I said ''you don't get it do you? If your Jin enemy your mine'' he smirked and said ''bitch'' I span round and said ''wh-what did you just call me!?'' He laughed and said ''you heard bitch…'' I growled at him and shouted ''you trying to pick a fight with me!?''

He laughed and said, ''if I win I get another kiss and if you win?'' I replied smirking ''I never get to be friends with you again!'' he shrugged and said ''bring it bitch…'' I gave him an evil smile and said ''bring it on redhead…''

He had the first move, I countered it with eclipsing moon (read tekken dr Xiao's move list if you don't get it) which sent us both knocked back, I did a fortune cookie on him but he blocked it and did a 4 kick combo, then he did another while I was in the air

He left me on the ground and I struggled to get up, he kicked my back so to be sure it was over, and it was, I quickly got up and he bear hugged me, so I couldn't move, he puckered his lips, and I put my lips in my mouth, I didn't want to kiss him, I hate him, he's rude and attitude-problems got the worst of him… I wont kiss him, now or never, I turned my head away and though ''no not now!'' (Jeez im such drama queen!)

Then he was restrained by the collar of his shirt, he span round and saw kairi, he smirked and said '' who have we got here then?'' kairi giggled and said seriously ''so your hworang eh? I'd say it was nice to meet you, but the way you handled my little sister, I take it back'' he smirked and said ''what you gonna do to me big sister?'' she replied ''this'' with a swift hya! She did the jade grab exactly like mine, while he was down we legged it, he shouted ''this is not over!''

We stopped running soon after, I said in amazement ''kairi I thought you went out with mom and dad'' she shook her head and said ''who said I was gonna leave you lil sister?'' we both giggled at each other, then it turned into a laugh, kairi hugged me and said ''so where's jin?'' I shrugged and said ''he sent me a present and card, he told me to wear it and meet him at 9:00 tonight'' kairi just giggled

I put my hands on my hips saying ''what you laughing at?'' she shook her head and said ''what were you doing out here anyways?'' I replied ''I was going to go to a amusement park but I think ive had enough fun for the day'' she nodded and we walked back to the house.

9:00

Kairi had to go somewhere so I was busy getting ready,

I let my hair down and twirled the hair by my temples into spirals; I put the pendant on (I don't wear it on Sundays) and my blue sparkly shoes (my favourite ones)

I did my makeup and went downstairs,

I walked into the living room were dad and mom were, as soon as I walked in dad said ''xiao what on earth are you wearing, take it off now!'' mom gave him a look and dad backed down, mom went up to hug me saying ''you look just like an angel'' I smiled and said ''arigato'' then I went out to jins house…

_Jins house_

'Knock knock!' I said ''who's there?'' Jin said, ''the angel you ordered'' I said sweetly, he opened the door, I thought 'he almost looks cute in the outfit, ah heck he looks cute in any outfit!' I put my hand on my hips and said ''you look cute tonight'' he smirked and said letting one of his arms hang loosely ''I can say the same, my angel'' I giggled and went in,

Jin said giving me a bouquet of lilies ''here, kairi told me these were your favourite'' I cooed '' she did tell you did she? That's so like her to tell my likes and dislikes'' he laughed and said holding out his hand ''shall we?'' I smirked and said taking it ''so we shall''

_During car ride_

''So were are we going?'' I asked Jin he smiled and said ''it's a surprise, and you will enjoy it…

_Mishima mansion_

Jin told me to close my eyes, I did as asked and he led me to somewhere, he took his hand off my eyes and I heard

HAPPY BIRTHDAY XIAO!

I gasped and everybody laughed, all my friends were there including kairi and miharu, sora just looked like an idiot in the old monkey suit, I turned to jin and said happily ''did you plan this?'' he nodded and said ''since it was your birthday, I decided to do something for the birthday girl…'' I kissed him and said ''arigato, you really are caring'' he hugged me and kissed back, and then I ran over to kairi and co.

''Oh my god guys, this is just wonderful!'' miharu laughed kairi said ''your like an angel'' I tilted my head and said smiling ''ive had that comment three times!'' kairi smiled and sora gave me a look, I shot one back and said ''what was that for?'' sora complained ''this suit makes me look like an idiot!'' kairi and miharu exclaimed ''you cant go wrong there'' all of us except sora laughed.

_Time passes_

I was leaning on the balcony, all that dancing I did wore me out, and a nice cold breeze came by, I put one of my hands up and rested my head on it, I said to myself ''jin really does care about me… im glad I met him'' jin showed up behind me and put a small Lillie on the bridge of my ear, ''what you doing out here?'' I turned round and said ''just catching my breath'' he said giving me a glass of punch '' is everything okay?' I nodded and said taking a sip of punch ''why are you so concerned?'' he smiled and said ruffling my hair '' I will try to help keep that angelic smile on your face''

I smiled and said ''thanks…'' he turned to me and said ''ya want to dance?'' I shook immediately and said ''nuh-huh! Last time I did the twist I lost control and sent three people home! I don't want that to happen again!'' he smiled and said putting his hand in mine '' c'mon I'll teach ya, I promise'' I smiled and he led me to the ballroom

I tried to go along, but I trod on Jins foot, well twice, I put up a surprised look on my face, saying ''komedesai…I told ya I can't dance!'' he gave me a gentle smile and said ''try it like this…'' putting his hand around my waist and pulling me close, gave a quiet gasp, he said ''now put you other hand on my shoulder'' I did as told, he said ''there we go'' I gave him a pretty smile he said ''follow my lead…''

He took a step back…I took a step forward, it went like that for a couple minuets then he span me, then he pulled me into a caress (well I think that's what there called) then we carried on with the steps back and forth, and then another spin, after that I was dizzy as hell! I flopped on one of the sofas; miharu whispered ''how was it?'' I tilted my head miharu said again ''the dance?'' I suddenly clicked ''he is a good dancer, he's just perfect''

I thought he's good dancer, fighter and teacher, where did he learn all this?

_Jin's house_

Kairi waved goodbye to me and said mom will be waiting for me at home, when we got in, I whispered when we got into the living room ''thank you, for everything'' he said ''no problem'' I hugged him and he returned the embrace, then he kissed me as in 'I want you' kiss, we lied down on the sofa together, jin was on top of me, he was twining my hair and I automatically put my arms round his neck, I just wanted to stay like that, being close to him, he's so caring but I sense he's got a dark side…

After that Jin gave me an envelope, apparently all fighters got one, I opened it, and it read:

**Dear miss ling xiaoyu**

**We are proud to invite you to tekken tag tournament, we have seen you fight and it is astounding, the tournament will take place in Tokyo 21 July 2015 we hope you and your partner can make it **

**Tekken team**

''Partner!? What Te hell is with that?Jin lowered his head and said '' we have to choose partners, heihachi announced it and the prize is a million dollars…''

My eyes sparkled ''are you serious!?'' he nodded and said ''well…shall we go?'' I shrugged and said ''I'll go if you go…' he smiled and said ''arigato…'' I tilted my head and thought ''what was that for?'

* * *

...Authors note: another cliffhanger again! Basically Im past caring, I only used yen beacause dollars and punds is different countries…oh yeah about that caress thing its only when the bring you back slow but dont kiss you


	5. jins dark side

Authors note: hey! That last one took me about a week to do! Hopefully this one will give me a break! Tootles!

* * *

_Monday 20 July 2015_

I woke up feeling groggy, I didn't get much sleep on deciding about tekken tag, and who was gonna be my partner, all the school has amazing fighters, jujutsu, karate, boxing, tai boxing, judo, aikido and a whole lot of other martial arts fighters, I just cant choose! Putting that aside I got dressed and went downstairs…

I sat at the chair at the end of the table, ''xiao! Did you get a letter too?'' kairi said, I nodded miserably and looked up ''who are you going with?'' I said, kairi replied ''im going with miharu, she's a really good fighter and plus she fights in jujutsu!'' I smiled doubtfully, I put aside my breakfast and went back upstairs

I decided I was going with Jin, but I don't think he wants to go, I sighed and said doing my hair up in pigtails ''why do I sense something bad's going to happen'' I ran out the door before kairi could say anything, I was running for some reason, then I stopped at the park for a little break, it was only 6 anyways,

I held the pendant in my hand and said leaning against a tree '' I know you cant hear me, but I've got to tell you that I sense something's terrible is going to happen, me and my partners got to defeat it at all costs, but also I think jins got a dark side, something's changed in him…''

''Aye xiao… something is going to happen, and I know Jins got a dark side'' I felt a breath on my neck, ''Toyura?'' I questioned, I heard him chuckle and say '' ive got to say I really did miss you, you know…and im really jealous of jin'' I tilted my head and said ''why would you be jealous of Jin?'' He replied smugly ''cause he has you…'' I blushed and turned away, he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around ''WHAT ARE YOU DOIN-'' he kissed me, I tried pushing him off but he wouldn't budge, he was more built up then me

He broke off and said ''I love you…'' I felt embarrassed at first then anger filled my head ''what do you think you are doing!? You just cant go and kiss me like that, don't you know im taken!'' then tears filled my eyes I said quietly ''h-how could you? I thought you were my friend, but you wanted a kiss from me as well''

I ran off, then I bumped into Jin, ''hey xiao you okay?'' I shook my head and cried, I said ''komedesai! It happened again, im really sorry…'' Jin hugged me and said ''what happened?'' I said quietly ''some one kissed me again…'' Jin then said angrily ''who?'' I shook my head and said ''don't do anything stupid! Please'' Jin then calmed down, I sighed and said '' Toyura, he has a crush on me, he accidentally kissed me…''

Jin then kissed me passionately; I said ''you're the only one I will ever love…'' he put his hands on my waist, and I put my hands around his neck, ''im sorry…'' I whispered he whispered ''I will never hate you…just keep thinking that'' I smiled and said ''thanks, for understanding… im really glad I met you…'' he smiled and said stroking my hair '' im really glad I met you, your everything I want you for, your pure and beautiful…'' I giggled and said ''well mr kazama, your tall, dark and handsome''

He laughed and said '' ive heard that comment to many times…'' then he started tickling me on my ribs again, I got out of it and ran for my life! I cursed myself for been so ticklish! The chase lasted about 15 minuets then I tripped and fell onto my back cause I was walking backwards (I was running forward then I went to see if he was catching up)

Jin then had his chance, I had a series of pokes from him, ''Jin! Ha ha… please you way a ton!'' I was joking but I just wanted him off, I hate it but like been tickled, jin paused for me to catch my breath, ''okay…okay you win'' I laughed, jin helped me get up, he said ''did that put you out of that mood?'' I folded my arms and said ''hee hee…wouldn't you like to know…''

He chuckled and put his arms around me and kissed my neck, I giggled and blushed, and I put the arms off me and turned round, then kissed him, I broke off and said ''that helped me a bit, will you do something for me?'' He nodded and said '' just depends on what your gonna say…'' I replied ''be my partner…''

He smiled and said ''sure, why do you want to enter?''

I said doubtfully ''I think something bad is going to happen, to the whole world I can sense it, and someone called ji…. ji…uh ji something but he's gonna destroy the world '' I started walking

''Jinpachi?'' Jin said, I replied ''do you know him?'' He shook his head and said ''no but he died a long time ago...'' I smiled and said ''well at least someone knows a bit about him…''

Then I smiled at him and said flirtatiously ''I think you gave me a love bite on my neck…'' he chuckled and said ''did I now, do ya want another one?'' I almost yelled ''vampire!'' to Jin

Jin hissed playfully, I laughed and said ''you really know how to treat a girl don't'cha?'' He shrugged and said ''maybe I do, maybe I don't…'' I laughed and said wrapping my arms around him 'well I can tell you I have fallen for you…'' we both laughed at each other and carried on walking…

_School_

''Xiao! Were where you?'' kairi commented, I said in the most sarcastic way ''kairi relax, I was out in the park then went to Jins and now im here'' kairi smiled and said ''well lil sis just tell me where your going next time'' I shrugged and said ''fine''

We all had cooking first and foremost, we are learning to make sushi and nikumans (dumplings with meat inside) I sighed and walked to class

''Omg! This is disgusting…'' I had to cut salmon, tuna, sea urchin and scallops up, it wasn't hard though, I like cooking I just hate it when I get the fish job…why couldn't I get the other ones instead!? Apparently Jin had the same job with me too… he didn't seem affected (whoa freeze! Hold on people why did I just say that, he's a guy! He's used to stuff like this) he was carrying the dishes when he said 'too tough for ya monster?''

I shot him a look and said playfully ''shut up vampire!'' he put the plates down and came over to me, and said ''why monster, you still mad at me for giving you that bite?'' I blushed a little and said ''im not mad!''

''Yah you are''

''No im not!''

''Are too''

''Are not!''

I growled at him, and he smiled then he ruffled my hair and said ''c'mon princess im only joking!'' I smiled at him sweetly and blew a kiss, and then carried on with my work…

Im done at last with cooking, I have to pick them up after school, I had a training session with miharu and jin, it was a warm up then a knockout battle

''Guys and girls in your fighting clothes'' teacher said to both of us, training sessions was more like physical education, it always had I twist like bamboo stick battles for the boys and battle field fan battles for the girls, and sometimes if we did samurai (or try to) we get kimonos, jin normally wears tops with his fighting clothes

But ive never seen him without his top…I just wore a modern pink qiapow, white shorts and pink ballerina shoes with pom-poms, kairi wore a purple skirt and knee length combo with a peach colour stomach cut shirt with glowing bracelets, kinda the same bracelets I wear…

The girls were ready first so we get 5 points, the boys were last, most of them were wearing hoodless tracksuits, and Jin was wearing the normal gi pants style but without his top… kairi whispered ''hey xiao… isn't he looking sexy?'' I felt a blush creeping up my neck ''shut up!''

Jin sat by me, I blushed badly…. no seriously! I felt like I could blow up! He turned to me and said '' I wonder what torture sensei is going to put us through today?'' I giggled slightly, and then I noticed the bandages on his arm, I said accidentally when sensei said no talking '' what's that on your arm?''

''Xiao!'' I jumped and said ''hai sensei?'' he replied '' ling xiaoyu! I strictly said no talking, how would you like to be the first one to fight?'' when sensei said something that involved fighting it was an order, ''me and my big mouth!'' I cursed myself, ''you will be fighting with mr kazama today…'' sensei said, I blushed badly and whispered ''aw! Why it have to be him!''

We both got up and went over to the centre of the hall, we took a few steps back and bowed to each other…

''Here are the rules… combos are allowed at all costs, an opponent must be in contact with the fighter at all times, are we ready?'' we both nodded and got into our stances ''fight!'' sensei shouted, jin went first with a lighting screw uppercut, it hit me and I was sent flying backwards

I retaliated with a shooting star, then crescent moon kick and finally double barrel shotgun… it left him with a few bruises and cuts but not many, it was his turn, he got me in a arm lock, then hit the joint in my leg, causing me to fall, I kicked him in the stomach, then rebounded into phoenix level, for the finishing touch I did phoenix swipe, for an extra bonus I catch the leg turn em upside down the kick them in the head…

It wasn't over Jin kicked me and that sent me in the air, then he done median line destruction, which sent me to the floor… I tried getting up but I couldn't, I had a bit of blood on my mouth too… sensei declared Jin was the winner… I had never lost before damn it!

The lesson was over before that, Jin helped me to get up, and I said 'you a helluva fighter Jin' he chuckled and said ''I didn't hurt you too much did I?'' I shook my head and said ''nah, it was fun fighting with you..'' he smiled and said ''no problem''

I got changed back into my school clothes, then I noticed a medium sized cut on my arm, I said '' why didn't I notice that before?'' I rummaged through my bag to find some bandages; I put them over my cut, and went out of the changing rooms,

I met jin outside the hall, I didn't notice him at first though… so he made me jump when he touched my shoulder, I hugged him, and he accidentally touched my arm, making me yelp, he let go of me and said ''xiao what's up?'' I replied showing him the bandages ''I found a cut on my arm''

He had a concerned look on his face and I laughed, I said ''don't worry, it doesn't hurt that much and I doubt highly it was from you, you will never do anything to hurt me right?'' he replied ''right'' then I clicked about that question earlier ''hey what was those bandages on your arm for?'' He lifted up his sleeve; I saw two z style tattoos on his left arm

''I never new you had a tattoo'' I said, he replied ''I don't, it's a scar…'' I tilted my head and said ''from whom?'' he replied quietly ''the devil…''

SAY WHAT!?

''What…that's impossible'' I said concerned, Jin replied ''aye xiao tis true, it's the devil gene…ive been able to keep it under control but I don't know for how much longer'' I turned away ''I knew it… you have got a dark side'' jin said ''arei? (Huh?)''

I replied softly ''I had a dream about you, fighting jinpachi, then black wings came out of your back, and jinpachi was charging at you with a fireball'' he smiled and said ''don't worry im going to be fine…'' I said to Jin hugging him '' I know your gonna be fine…'' he hugged me and softly kissed me

''Oh yeah and before I forget'' I trailed off

''Yeah?'' Jin said

''You look really cute without a top''

He laughed and said ''thanks''

* * *

Authors note: finally! Done done DONE! Heh heh there you go, first fight is in the next chapter okay? Im sure your getting bored with, all the stuff that's going on…


	6. tournament begins!

Authors note: well it's me again sorry I haven't done this sooner, but I got caught up in school…

* * *

After school… 6:00

We had the food me and kairi did in cooking class, it tasted better than I expected anyways…my mom said it was perfect dad was okay with it…moody arse!

I had the hiccups badly after, that was kairi's fault! She scared me half to death with the old ghost trick! She knows I hate ghosts… I shouted at her '' kairi…hic hic…your gonna get it…hic hic'' she smiled at me and said ''try get me!'' I smirked and said '' hic hic…you know I will!'' I tried throwing a punch but she blocked it and twisted my arm round making me fall…

'' Itai! You idiot'' I yelped, then I clicked and said ''well at least you got rid of my hiccups…'' kairi had a surprised look on her face, she said ''really xiao? Cool!'' I smiled at her and said ruffling her hair '' do not do that again'' she smiled at me and nodded, kairi said ''the meeting is tomorrow don't forget'' I nodded then I went to my room…

_Later that night _

I had my hair down for night time matters, as I was getting into bed I got a message from my computer… I read it and it was from Toyura… man would he ever quit? It said

_Hey guess who? Im sorry about what happened the other day and yes I have still a big crush on you… sorry again but can we still be friends? Ps- I know magic and I read your mind when you were in the park so…_

I thought about it hard enough to write backDear Toyura

_I really will forgive you and I hate to say this and I really hate to say this but you're a good kisser… but just friend's right?_

Wait what am I doing? I shouldn't put that in there but it was too late… I already hit the send button and I cursed myself for writing it… but right now im past caring, im tired for Christ sake! Anyways I just relaxed and went to sleep

_Tuesday 22 July 2015 7:00_

I was woken up rudely… kairi had a blow horn so she put it by my ear and frickin deafened me! Im jumped outta bed and kairi started shouting ''c'mon c'mon! Get your lazy butt up! We have got to go to the tekken tag tournament meeting'' I tilted my head and said ''do you know if we have to go by ferry?''

She nodded and said ''yeah we do…is your suitcase packed?'' I nodded (it mostly had clothes for fighting in and toiletries…) I asked ''is yours?'' she nodded and said ''I'll give you ten

Minuets'' I rolled my eyes and she went out of my room, first I went over to go check my e-mails, I got one from jin and one from Toyura… I thought I should read Jins one first

_Dear xiao_

_You okay monster? You looked a bit down yesterday and im sorry for sending this in when you probably going to bed… I bet you look beautiful when you sleep! Ill be at the port 7:30 or maybe earlier _

_Sweet dreams _

_Vampire_

I smirked and wrote back

_Dear vampire_

_Thanks for the compliment my dark prince… Lol im guessing your going to bed too and I bet you're even cuter when you sleep _

_My mom says I sleep like an angel…_

_Sweet dreams oxoxox _

_Monster_

Then I looked at toyura's message

_Dear xiao_

_Thanks for forgiving me and do you really think im a good kisser even though you hate to admit it?_

_Cya friend _

I wrote back

_No problem for forgiving you but I think your okay as a friend not boyfriend-ish relationship_

_Bai-bai_

_Xiaoyu _

I put a little bunny icon after it too then I went to go get dressed I pulled on a black silk skirt and a white top with a little jacket on and white trainers, I put my hair in the usual pigtails… kairi put her hair in a ponytail… and met me by the door, me and her had our suitcases ready and we started to walk over to the port

_Port_

The ferry was huge! I saw jin there, he was wearing sunglasses, a blouse with half the buttons undone and black jeans and trainers, I ran over to jin and jumped up to hug him, he hugged me back and kissed me, I lifted up the glasses onto his head and smirked '' I got your message vampire I already sent you one back'' he smiled at me and said ''remind me to check on it monster'' then I looked around to see a lot of new faces but a few familiar ones, I knew miharu, Toyura, sora, asuka, tsukasa and me kairi and jin, the rest I had no idea… oh yeah and that stupid hwoarang

Kairi suddenly slapped me on the back of my head; I span round and growled ''why the hell did you do that for!'' She shrugged and said ''that's the way I treat my little sister'' I growled at her once again and she went off, I muttered under my breath ''baka''

Jin put his hands on my hips and spun me around, it took me completely by surprise, and I let out a small yelp and almost tripped onto Jin … curse my two left feet…(not really but I hate myself right now) he chuckled, I put my hands on his shoulders to regain my balance,

I said to him '' that really made me jump…'' he smiled at me and said ''sorry but I couldn't resist'' I laughed at him and sweet kissed him, kairi ran up and said ''c'mon lovebirds! The ferry's leaving!'' Jin smiled at me and we both went up and got on to the ferry

_Meeting_

''First we will get to know the pairs'' heihachi said, I thought to myself '' god he creeps me out!'' first he introduced miharu and kairi, then Toyura and tsukasa, after all they are brother and sister, then they introduced Julia and Steve, then hwoarang and lili, then king and armour king the two famous wrestlers, then marduk and Bryan this cyborg, then a whole lot of other people (if I explained all of them I'd be here all day!)

''Now we will discuss the fight times and arenas'' heihachi said

Giving us the battle sheets, then he said ''now you shall return to your cabin rooms, some pairs will be sharing either double beds or they might get single beds, but you will find out when you get there'' most the people looked normal about sharing beds, but amour king, king, marduk and Bryan weren't happy, I just hope they get single bed so I wont have to hear shouting…

_9:00_

We looked around the ferry and had our lunch, and then we went to go see what rooms we got… me and Jin got a double bed, then we heard kairi shouting ''yay we got a single!'' we both rolled our eyes and went to go unpack, the room had closets either side and two bathrooms, (thank god) I already put my clothes in the closet in like 15 minuets, jin already had his clothes in there, after all he was heihachi's grandson…

_9:30 _

Almost every one went to bed, there was the odd people still in there room chatting there heads off, I tried getting to sleep but couldn't, something was bothering me, it started to rain so I couldn't go outside and watch the sea, (and plus my hair would get wet from having it down) so I went to the downstairs of the ferry to go watch TV (luckily enough there was a lounge with a flat screen TV) I sat on the sofa and ruffled my pink panda pyjamas (cute huh?) then I curled up a bit and put a pillow in front of me, and started flicking over the TV channels, I found one of my worst tearjerkers, titanic… when I first watched it, it made me cry so much

I turned it over music channels, but I turned it back to titanic, so I sat and watched that…

_10:00 _

It was almost the end but I had tears swell up in my eyes, then I heard a voice saying ''your still awake?'' I turned my head around and saw Jin, and then he said ''you okay?'' I nodded and said ''im fine, why do you ask?'' He then pointed at my face, and I realised I still had the tears in my eyes, I wiped them off quickly and said '' I was just watching titanic'' Jin said sitting next to me ''oh… I watched it, I cried a bit too''

I gave him a look, which represented a question mark on my head, and I said ''Jin crying? That's not possible'' he smiled at me and said ''I know im a big baby when I watch tearjerkers, I always used to watch them with my mom'' I nodded and said ''its okay, I like people with a bit of sensitivity'' he smiled and said stroking my hair ''arigato''

''Hey jin, let me ask you something, what is your worst fear?'' I questioned him; he said ''my worst fear is… losing you….'' I smiled at him weakly and said ''why would you lose me? Im not going anywhere'' he smiled at me and said cuddling me ''I know, but I just don't want that to happen…and I might lose you to the devil gene, so It might end up killing you, and I really, really don't want that to happen, you're a really special girl to me xiao, and that's why I don't want to lose you…''

I smiled at him sweetly and said ''you want to know what my worst fears are?'' he nodded slightly, I said sadly ''being alone, with no one there to comfort me, guide me, care about me, kairi's like a sister to me and she will go soon, my parents will die in a couple of years, so basically I'll be alone…'' jin said holding me ''that's not true, you have got plenty of people who care about you, your family and friends and me, we all love you, very much and we care about you, so stop thinking you will be alone, because you wont''

I smiled at him and kissed him tenderly, I broke off saying ''arigato'' he smiled at me and said ''no problem monster…''

I yawned and said ''im going to bed, you coming?'' he shook his head and said ''nah, im wide awake now, but thanks for the offer'' I laughed at him and said ''good night then vampire'' he replied ''good night monster''

_23 July 2015 4:00_

I felt arms wrapped around me, I smiled to myself and thought '' fell asleep at last huh?'' then I turned to him and saw him sleeping, he was so angelic, and handsome, I managed to steal a kiss off him, I giggled slightly when I heard him say '' bastard'' I knew either hwoarang or heihachi was in his dream, I stared at jin for a couple of minuets, then he woke up, he yawned ''xiao its 4 o clock, aren't you tired?'' I rested my head on my pillow and said ''no…'' he smiled at me and said '' I didn't hear a sound last night, you really do sleep like an angel''

I giggled and said ''I was watching you sleep for the last five minuets'' he said in and envious voice ''that's not fair I should be watching you sleep'' I giggled and said ''so what?'' he chuckled at me and kissed me passionately, he said ''I love you'' I kissed him back ''I love you too vampire'' then he said in a babyish tone ''aw your still mad about the bite aren't ya?''

I shook my head and said ''no but I think its a cute nickname'' he chuckled and said resting his head on mine ''and I think monster is a cute nickname'' I questioned playfully ''why vampire?'' he laughed and said kissing me on the forehead ''its because I think your cute and the names cute'' I smiled at him tiredly, got out of bed and went to get changed in the bathroom, MY bathroom

I just put on a skirt and stomach cut top, I still had my hair down, then I went outside of my cabin and watched the sunrise, it was beautiful, I sat on one of the chairs there, luckily I brought my i-pod with me too, I was listening and singing along with dj boonie 'cant help falling in love with you'

I sang

_Some, men say only fools rush in_

_But i cant help falling in love with you..._

_Like the river flows_

_Like the sea goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Some men say only fools rush in_

_But i cant help, falling in love with you..._

Its like one of my favourite songs, I felt like I was in my own little world until I heard a voice laughing ''xiao, xiao, xiao, that was great singing'' it made my ears go red, I turned round and saw Toyura, I said ''arigato Toyura'' then he came close to me and said '' how's about another kiss?'' I pushed him away and said slightly annoyed '' I thought you only wanted to be friends''

He then smiled and said ''you did admit_ I _was a good kisser...'' I stared at him crossly for a sec '' don't make me hit you...'' I said,

Then he smiled at me, and something made me freeze, paralysed even, ''why can't I move?'' I shouted then he laughed and said '' I cast a freezing spell on ya, so that will keep you still long enough for me to kiss you...'' I growled at him and he puckered his lips, I managed to free one of my legs to kick him, he was knocked back, and I was freed from the spell, and I ran to my cabin,

I got in and locked the door, and then I heard Jin singing in the bathroom, it made me want to laugh! He was singing peter André 'mysterious girl'

He sang the chorus oh, mysterious girl

Then I sang I want to be close to you

He sounded jumpy ''xiao! Your here...''

I laughed and said ''yeah, and?''

Then he got out of the bathroom with a towel round his neck and tracksuit bottoms on, and his bangs hanging messily hanging on his eyes, and said putting is face close to mine ''and you sing angelically'' I said flirtatiously '' and I can say the same for you'' he picked me up and laid me down on the bed, I said laughing ''easy there boy!'' He chuckled sitting next to me; he said ''you do know we got a fight today?'' I smiled at him and said ''yeah we got it against hworang and lili in centre of gravity'' I started to laugh when Jin picked me up again

''Get off me! This isn't funny!'' I laughed, he taunted me ''say please'' I repeated ''please'' he said ''now pretty please'' I laughed ''jin!'' he said ''okay okay… pretty please with a cherry on top!'' I growled at him and rolled my eyes, ''fine, pretty please with a cherry on top'' he then put me down and said ''thank you''

Well at least the ferry ride to the arena was over (we sleep in the ferry and fight in the arenas, the arenas are simulation stages)

_Fighters take your positions_

I was first to fight; I was against lili, a Moroccan posh girl, who's filthy rich and she's really a daddy's girl… we both got into our stances, I said to lili ''good luck…'' she replied spitefully ''I wont need it…'' I snickered at her and said ''well your gonna need a lot of luck to get through me!'' She spat ''we will just have to see about that''

_FIGHT!_

Lili threw a powerful punch, I got me a little but I dodged it with a spin, then I did storming flower, (phew! im lucky it was a counter shot) I lowered my upper body and waved my hand a bit (greetings) lili was pissed off now! She charged at me, I thought 'stupid bitch!' as I flipped over her, then she grabbed my neck span me around and made it crack, I lied there lifeless for a moment, I did a forward roll then charged at her, I dodged her moves and ended up behind her, then I grabbed her leg and span her around, I heard people shouting

''2…4…6…8 who do we appreciate? Xiaoyu! Xiaoyu…goooooo xiaoyu!'' it caught me off guard, and I took a severe blow to the head, I rolled back a bit, but then lili tagged hworang, now I have to fight him, he said ''you do know I have intentions of killing you…'' I stuck out my tongue and said ''aw you still mad from when kairi trashed ya?''

He laughed ''mad!? Nah… im furious! Now lets make this fight quick…'' I said ''I will!'' I did a shooting star, which knocked him back, I tried tagging Jin but hworang stopped me with a fatal blow to the gut… I was winded badly, then looked over his shoulder to see jin, and I suddenly clicked, I grabbed hwoarang, got on his shoulder and said ''so…shoe…me!'' whilst kicking him in the back of the head…

I landed in jins arms, jin said ''good fight xiao'' I whispered ''you do know hwoarang is trying to kill me'' he nodded and said ''let me put him out of his misery'' then he got up to the arena, I looked and heard hwoarang say '' I bet you pissed off now kazama boy!'' Jin smirked and said getting into his stance ''really, you have no idea…'' then I saw jin throwing a punch but hwoarang blocked it with a kick then rocket kicked jin into the air, jin went down, then did a kazama 5 hit combo on him

Then he kicked hwoarang into the wall, hwoarang was bleeding now, and I saw hwoarang grab Jin by the collar, rolled him over then made his neck crack, I grinded my teeth at the sound, ''no…'' I gasped looking at Jin's lifeless body; I got onto the arena, and ran at hwoarang, ''how could you!?'' I screamed trying to hit him unconious, then I fooled him into the hypnotist, and then saved up enough energy for a thunder strike, I had gave him a punch to his head, it knocked him back then he fell to the floor…

_The winning team is ling xiaoyu and Jin kazama!_

I felt happy, but Jin was still there lifeless, I went up to him and listened to his chest, thankfully he wasn't dead he had a heartbeat, but he still was unconscious, I called for one of the helpers to get him into the cabin me and him was staying in…

_3 hours later_

Jin was in the bed and I treated his bruises let alone my own, he had quite a few on his chest arms and face, he took a bad beating from hwoarang, I took out a face cloth, soaked it in some water and folded it over jins head… I sighed and said holding his hand '' I hope you are okay… this is hwoarang's fault! Trust me when your strong enough we will make him pay…'' I looked at the bruise on his stomach, it was black and going upwards, like vines, and then he had black symbols on his face, and an orb thing on his forehead

He started to wince in pain, I was a little freaked out so I sat him up and shook him a bit to see if he was okay, no answer… I laid him back down on the bed and put my hand on his forehead, then he started to cool down, the marks disappeared, and he stopped wincing and calmed back down, I breathed a sigh of relief…

Then I went to go get a bath

_Me time!_

I ran myself a bubble bath, (a girl needs a bit of luxury don't ya think?) I also done that to heal my wounds, I thought to myself why was two boys after me, Toyura wanted to kiss me and hwoarang wants me to be dead, why the hell am I involved? Please tell me! On the other hand I can take care of myself, im glad that ive met so many new people but why do they have to ruin it? Oh well…

I got out of the bath and dried myself off; got into my pyjamas it was a top and shorts, with the little bunny icon… yay icons and pandas! I blow dried my hair, but I don't know why I did my nails… then I went out to go check up on Jin…

_Back in the bedroom_

I re-wet the cloth on Jin's head and got him some water, and then he woke up ''damn…'' he said drowsily, I said quietly holding his hand ''hey…you okay? I was really worried about you…'' he said in a quiet voice ''what happened xiao?'' I said ''we won, but hworang almost killed you… so I finished off the match and asked the helpers to bring you here, and I brung you round…'' he smiled at me and said ''thanks…''

I then told him about what happened later on, the he explained to me what happened, he said ''the devil gene… my control of its breaking…how did it stop?'' I told him what I did and then he said ''well I guess you have the antidote…'' I tilted my head and said ''boyfriend say what?'' he smiled and said ''you have the aura to stop me from being turned into the devil itself''

''So basically I can cure you?'' I said, he shook his head and said ''the devil gene in me is permanent but you can stop me from hurting anyone, when I mean that I mean severely or even killing someone, it was never me who did that it's the devils anger, screaming for a way to get out, so its using my body to do that…'' I said ''if there was a way to cure you, I would stop at nothing to do that…'' he laughed and ruffled my hair, ''your really brave aren't ya?'' he said, I nodded and said playing with my hair

'' Im only doing this for you ''

He kissed me and said ''thanks, for looking out for me'' then kairi burst into the room and said ''you guys c'mon! You've gotta come!'' I said ''uh…. Kairi? Im in my pjs'' she already left the room, me and Jin followed her

Kairi led us out to the side of the ferry, apparently heihachi set off some fireworks in celebration of those who won… I turned to kairi and said ''did you win?'' she nodded and said ''I was against Steve and Julia at hells gate, miharu and me knocked em out!'' I laughed at the comment, then the fireworks went off and music started, it made me jump when every one started cheering, I then laughed when jin span me,

I said ''Jin im not really in the party mood…'' jin said ''c'mon monster, don't worry, just one dance then we'll go back kay?'' I said ''after the dance can we watch the fireworks?'' He nodded and said ''okay monster do whatever you want, this is your night after all'' I smiled at him, but then I blushed and said ''god damn it! Why did I have to be in my pjs!'' he just laughed and said ''don't worry, xiao I think you look cute…''

Pure redness was tinted on my cheeks, then Jin kissed me passionately and led me to the centre of the deck, he span me into a caress, then kairi pulled me away and she asked me if we could do that dance to the music, I said yeah, then the music stopped

''Everyone gather round!'' kairi shouted ''me and xiaoyu here are gonna perform a dance that we simply made up and learned a week ago… it's gonna be a bit kinky so deal with it!''

''Oh god…'' I whined quietly

''Hit it!" kairi shouted and this Indian music began to play, suddenly I remembered all the moves, we got into the starting positions, which was one arm behind our upper body and the other hand holding the elbow, hips arched to one side, and one leg bent slightly, the people began to clap…

Then the music blasted and we started to dance in perfect rhythm, we shook our hips and threw our arms up whilst doing so, I heard the crowd whistle, then we bent down to our hind legs and slowly came up in a slinky way, we both did the helicopter break dancing move, then flipped up, I was actually having fun, we then had one arm bent and the other arm straight going up then down, then we did exactly the same on the other side, then for the finishing touch we did the phoenix art…

I heard the crowd cheering and whistling, we both curtseyed and returned to our partners, Jin laughed and said ''that was great!'' I smiled at him and said ''thanks, I had a lot of fun with the people cheering me on'' he laughed and said pulling me close '' well I gotta admit it was a bit kinky even for you…'' I shrugged and said ''kairi did warn you…'' I growled playfully and went to the side of the deck, Jin followed me and put his arm around me

I asked him a probably stupid question '' hey, what time do you normally go to bed?'' he said ''sometimes 11:00 or one a clock in the morning'' I giggled and said ''you really are a vampire'' he rolled his eyes at me playfully and said ''fine if im so bad then what about you?'' I laughed ''sometimes 10:00 or if im really hyper I stay up all night, and I sleep in all day''

He laughed and said ''c'mon we'll get you back to the cabin…'' I nodded and he led me there

Wait a sec what about the fireworks?

Authors note: okay…on Microsoft word this took me about 16 pages yall! Bai-bai oh yea dj boonie I only know the first verse so I repeated it…


	7. caramell dansen beach dance?

Authors note: oh well the Internets cut off but I will be able to catch up on my chapters instead of goofing off… 13/6/08

Later that night

* * *

I couldn't sleep again! It started to rain, I do like the sound but not when its thunder, im scared of thunder to be exact but….

**BANG!**

"Kaiyaaa!" I yelped, I put my head under my pillow

''Make it stop…make it stop!'' I whispered, putting my head out from the pillow

**BANG!** I yelped again, ''aiyaaaaah! God damn it…'' I yelped

''Xiao you okay?'' Jin whispered, I shook my head immediately and said ''I-I hate thunder, and by that I REALLY hate thunder…''

**BANG! **''Kaiyaaa…'' I yelped quietly, Jin wrapped his arms around me and said ''Ssh don't worry, its okay…'' I smiled and said ''how much do you love me?'' Then I thought _what kind of stupid question was that?_

Jin laughed quietly and said ''is that a trick question monster?'' I giggled and said ''possibly…but im just asking…you don't have to answer…'' jin said '' okay then, I love you so much, that I could even die for you…'' I said ''you cant die… I wont let you''

Jin replied ''im not gonna, you're the reason I live'' I giggled and asked ''is that the real reason?'' He nodded and said ''that shows how much I love you…'' I was touched by his words,

I said ''thanks'' then I looked out of the windows to see the storms stopped, I smiled at him and said '' I see, you got me occupied?'' he shook his head and said ''no, that was the truth''

I whispered ''thanks again'' and I drifted off into sleep

Wednesday 23 July 2015

I decided I would have a lie-in, after all I didn't have any fights today, and plus I didn't feel well; every one didn't have any fights today, so basically it was chill out day! Jin was already up and I dunno where he's gone, I couldn't forget what he said last night that he would die for me…

Then I heard ''babes you awake?'' I replied quietly "kinda…" Jin came up and sat next to the bed, he looked worried, he said ''you okay? You look a bit pale'' I replied ''im okay, but I feel light-headed'' he then put his hand on my forehead, he said '' your burning up…are you sure your okay?''

I nodded and got out of bed, I then I felt my knees go weak, Jin caught me and put me back to bed

'' What the hell is wrong with me?'' I said quietly, I don't normally get ill and im a fast healer, but sometimes that doesn't always work…

Jin looked under the bed and took out a first aid kit, he got a thermometer out of it and gave it to me, I took my own temperature, it read 180 degrees, ''it's a fever'' jin said, '' oh that's perfect!'' I said sarcastically, I hate being sick, especially during school (im a major boffin when it comes to that)

Jin smiled and said ''looks like im gonna have to look after ya…'' I smiled and asked ''do you seriously want to look after a monster?'' He nodded and replied evilly ''I'll take my chances'' I laughed at him and put half my face under the covers, I only shown my eyes…

I felt bored so the only thing I could do is sleep…meanwhile kairi and miharu were at my door, they knocked on quietly, but the door was unlocked, so they went in, kairi whispered ''I hope my sisters okay…'' miharu rolled her eyes at her, and she put her hand on my forehead whisking it away quickly, ''yowza! She's burning up!'' kairi said ''lemme have a look'' she felt my fore head and said ''yeah your right that is feverish''

My temperatures all over the place and my cheeks are flustered, and my throats killing me! Grrr… I hate being sick…

I opened my eyes, and said to the girls ''I heard you come in you know…'' the girls started to giggle and say ''we only wanted to check up on ya…'' I rolled my eyes and started to cough, and then I said ''you guys better go or you will catch my illness''

They both nodded and said ''goodbye and we hope you get better soon!'' then they went out, I sneezed a bit and went back to sleep,

I woke up again to find a origami crane and a cup of water and tablets on the bedside table, I opened it and it showed a drawn picture of me and Jin messing around, jin had sunglasses on his head, smiling at me with my arms wrapped around him and sticking my tongue out, it read _'get well soon monster, love ya loads! –Jin XD' I_ giggled

Then looked at it for a minute, it was a good drawing of us, and then there was a knock at the door… ''Who is it?'' I asked, ''lili'' she answered, I told her: ''come in then'' she opened the door, she said ''im really sorry for the way I acted, hwoarang got me angry so im normally nice to people'' I shrugged and said ''its okay, I know how hwoarang can make people angry, he just wanted me dead…''

''That's horrible!'' lili cried, I nodded and said '' I know, are you a friend of his?'' she shook her head and said ''no… im related to him…'' I laughed and said ''you can't be serious…''

She smiled and said ''yeah…hard to believe, is it not?'' then she gave me a package, she said ''just think of it as a token of saying sorry'' then she went out of the room

I opened it, and inside it was a glowing pink hair bobble, two of them to be exact,

I said to myself ''thanks lili'' then Jin asked ''can I come in?''

I replied quietly ''yeah…'' Jin entered the room; he said ''did you like the gift?''

I nodded and said ''yeah, it's a good picture'' he smiled and said '' how you feeling anyways?'' I smiled and said ''considering I just woke up, im okay but ive got a pounding headache''

He laughed and said '' why do you think those tablets I left for you are for?'' I felt stupid now; I said ''yeah…okay''

I said happily ''I feel a lot better now, that ive had some rest''

Jin asked concerned ''it was probably them 24 hour fevers''

I gave him a look and said ''24 hours? I give myself 6…''

I then asked wrapping my arms around him ''where you been all day then?'' He simply answered kissing me on the cheek '' heihachi's being dragging me around all day, so im sorry I haven't been with you…'' I shrugged and said '' I've been asleep most the time anyways, so you wouldn't have missed anything, and a few people visited me as well''

He looked surprised and said '' who?'' I replied '' miharu, kairi and lili'' Jin asked confused '' why lili?'' I shrugged and replied ''she just wanted to say sorry…hwoarang made her angry, she says there related…freaky huh?'' Jin replied ''very…'' then he said ''well my impersonation of sensei has improved…'' jin had always hated sensei, then again after classes we all took turns trying to mimic him, but jin always won, sora came second, I didn't win because I didn't try, I don't wanna anyways

I asked curiously ''okay then show me…'' he cleared his throat and sounded just like sensei ''okay then class, you will be able to become the best fighters ever by brushing your teeth and doing the laundry… very interesting no?'' I laughed and said ''well your impersonation had improved"

He then picked me up by the ribs, I giggled and said ''oh great this again?'' he nodded and replied ''this again…'' I didn't hesitate to say '' pretty please with a cherry on top'' he smiled and said ''that aint gonna work this time…'' I growled at him and hissed playfully ''what's it gonna take this time?''

He thought for a bit, then he suggested with a 'im gonna get you' kinda expression on his face, '' hmm how's about us and the crew go to the beach for the day?''

I shrugged and replied ''it could be a possibility'' he then put me down and said winking ''well you better go on and ask your friends…''

I nodded and went out the door

Knock knock…

''Yeah?'' kairi answered, I said ''uh hello? It's me!'' Kairi opened the door with a tired expression on her face, I laughed and questioned ''what happened with you?''

She shrugged and replied ''I had a quick run-in with sora, we got into a fight about something or other, but we've made up now…''

I smiled and ruffled her hair and asked ''do you and miharu wanna come to the beach with us?'' She nodded and said ''I will invite Toyura and tsukasa'' then miharu piped up ''I'll invite sora!'' I smiled at her and she closed the door, I thought that I'd better invite lili too

_Knock knock that's there?_

''Who is it?'' lili answered, I replied politely ''its xiao'' she laughed and said opening the door '' oh you don't have to act polite around me'' I smiled and questioned '' would you like to come to the beach with us, it's right outside the ferry'' she nodded and said ''hwoarang's not around so yeah I'd be delighted to come'' I smiled and said ''arigato''

She tilted her head and said ''sorry im not good with Japanese…''

I smiled and said ''thanks, and you might wanna bring your swimming costume, everyone else is…'' she smiled and replied ''duh!'' I laughed and said ''meet me and jin in 5 minuets'' she then questioned where and I said the lounge, its only seven people coming after all

_Lounge_

Every one had their summer clothes on, let alone swimming clothes underneath, it was really hot so we brought sunscreen too; kairi had brought a beach ball too…

_**To the beach!**_

I went swimming in the sea as soon as I got there; lili and miharu were playing one-on-one volleyball, Toyura and sora were messing about and tsukasa and kairi was sunbathing, I didn't see jin though, im really good at swimming, especially in the sea and since I can open my eyes underwater it lets me see the beautiful things there, dolphins cute little fishies and seahorses, one swam past me and it let me ride it, I was having so much fun! Especially when it flipped up out of the sea, I was wearing a normal black bikini set, the boys were wearing swimming trunks (thank god they weren't Speedos! Yuck!)

When I got off the dolphin, I saw one of the sea caves, but not underwater though, I just sat on the edge of it, it was far off from the beach but I could still see it, the people looked like dots! I stared at myself in the water only for a second, then I went into the cave, it was a bit spooky but I wasn't afraid! I decided to turn back on myself and go out; when I got out I just continued staring at myself in the water,

I was quite enjoying it when a head popped out of the water, it scared me half to death, and I yelped ''what the hell!'' a voice said ''xiao! I thought I saw someone there'' I opened my eyes and saw Jin, I hissed playfully ''we need to stop meeting like this!'' He had a happy expression on his face, he asked me '' well you enjoying it?''

I nodded and said '' im loving it, where did you get this idea?'' he smiled and tapped his nose, he said ''well I feel like a bad guy for leaving you so I thought of this'' I stuck my tongue out to him and said ''wanna have a swimming contest?''

He said in a cocky voice ''well bring it!'' I rolled my eyes at him and said ''ready…set…GO!'' I dived into the water, and swam as fast as I could, then I dived under, and saw the dolphin that I rid, I grabbed its fin and it brung me up to the surface, jin looked at me and smiled ''cheater!''

I waved at him and said ''well it is fair'' he laughed and said ''how the hell is that fair?'' I shrugged and said ''well you are more athletic than me'' then I flipped off the dolphin and started swimming again,

Jin started to catch up with me, and he was in the lead, but I wasn't giving up that easily! I flipped up and walked across his back, then dived back under,

_**I won! Yata I won!**_

I was waiting at the shore when Jin arrived; I waved my hand a bit saying ''I won!'' He smiled and said walking to the shore ''why bother, you only won by cheating!'' I stuck my tongue out and he did the same, then he started to copy me, ''jin that is annoying!'' I laughed, he copied me with what I said, I growled at him and he burst out laughing, he said putting his hands on my shoulders, ''don't worry babe im only messing'' I rolled my eyes playfully and span round, and put my hands on his shoulders and said giggling ''I know I know but it s kinda annoying''

Before we could kiss kairi shouted ''you guys! Were playing a truth or dare game then were gonna play girls v boys volleyball'' I shouted back ''okay we'll be there!''

Jin and me laughed at each other, I managed to steal kiss or two; he broke of and said ''your real sneaky you know that?'' I purred ''maybe I am maybe im not…'' I giggled and went to the truth or dare game

It was kairi's turn, she was sitting by sora and I had the perfect dare and truth! ''Truth or dare?'' I said, she smiled and said ''truth'' I grinned mischievously and lili said ''uh-oh she's planning something!'' I said to kairi ''is it true that you like like sora?'' that's when she started to blush, she looked down, and said ''dare then…'' I shrugged and said ''I dare you to tell everybody that you like sora!'' then sora started to blush! (This is so fun!) She squealed in an annoyed tone ''xiao!'' I laughed and she said ''fine then…'' every body's eyes widened in amazement!

''Sora I-I like you…'' then sora started to blush and said happily ''im glad you said that, I like you too…'' sora slipped his hand into kairi's, and then everybody went ''awww…'' I giggled and said ''that's so cute you guys! You make a perfect couple''

Lili said in one of her smart-assed voices '' I declare that xiao is a match maker''

I said ''whose turn is it?'' Then sora pointed at miharu

I smiled and said ''truth or dare?'' she smiled and said ''dare'' then kairi piped up and said ''ooh I got one! Do the caramel dansen dance with xiao!'' I massaged my temples and said ''why am I dragged into this?'' kairi said ''oh c'mon I brought the radio!''

I rolled my eyes at her and said ''okay miharu lets do this…'' (I look cuter when I was doing this at 5) kairi said ''kitty cat paws then girls!'' we both laughed and did the 'cat paws'

'' 3, 2, 1'' lets go!

The music started, we closed our hands and shook our hips to one side at the same time, then the other, and the main bit came up, then we started to do it fast like, I felt really silly, thank god after 5 minuets it was over, we both clapped our hands and sat down on the towels that we were all sitting on

Jin said ''whose next?'' kairi pointed at Toyura, he smiled evilly and said ''truth or dare?'' Toyura snickered ''truth!'' Miharu piped up ''do you fancy anyone?'' he nodded and said ''but I aint telling!'' that was better for me, then Toyura said ''dare''

Miharu had a glint in her eye; she said ''I dare you to kiss anyone in this group girls only'' I said ''on the lips?'' She shook her head and I went ''phew''

He did eeny meeny miney mo and ended up picking lili, Toyura kissed her on the cheek causing her to blush a little, kairi got up and said '' lets play volleyball!'' well all nodded and went to go play it!

_Boing! Boing! BOING!_

The score was about thirty to twenty nine, girls were winning and it was my turn to serve, I tossed up the ball and hit it whilst saying ''ey!'' The catch was hitting it with your hand and saying battle cries, Jin hit it with a ''kea!'' then miharu hit it with a ''hai!'' and you well get the picture…we would a won if I hadn't choked…

I was sunbathing for the rest of it though, and then we all went back to the ferry, Jin then noticed the scar on my back (did I not tell you? I was born with a mark that looked like angel wings, some body says it's a birthmark but my doctor says I have powers…) he said '' sure that's not a tattoo?'' I nodded and said ''I got it when I was born, and I got the name pure angel, but my mom calls me angel it's my nickname, but I like monster better''

He smiled and said '' we are so alike in many ways'' I rolled my eyes and said blushing '' fine vampire that maybe the only thing is your cursed and im purified''

He said with a surprised look on his face '' oh really, being bossy monster?'' I shook my head and said ''you were right and I can stop you from turning into the devil…''

I laughed and went to go get a shower

''Jeez all that salt in my hair, ew!'' I trailed off getting out, and putting shorts and camisole on, oh yea and cat gloves on, I went to the hall, (or girls call it the dancing hall) miharu was there, I said ''miharu you okay?'' She nodded and said ''just practising caramel dansen'' I smiled and said ''want a pair of cat gloves, it looks better whilst doing this''

She smiled and took them, I asked her to watch me do it first, she did as asked and I put on the music, ''cat paws!'' miharu said, I laughed and said ''of course'' I got the intro outta the way then mixed in a couple of my own moves, I did the pose from Tokyo mew mew, then put my hand on my hips and shook them,

Then miharu jumped up and did one of her own moves and I joined in with her, then the music stopped, and we finished anyway, I hugged her and said ''you did great'' she replied ''you did better'' I smiled at her and went out of the room, then I saw kairi skipping down the corridor and singing

_Im gonna meet sora in the hall, _

_Im gonna meet sora in the hall_

I thought what is she up to?

Authors note: I dunno but im thinking about doing a movie on this but I don't want the characters look exactly identical!


	8. sakurabot

Authors note: next chapter is up I guess it focuses on kairi and sora

* * *

Authors note: next chapter is up I guess it focuses on kairi and sora, nah not really, but I does only a bit…oh yeah and before I go… this mainly focuses on romance…

And a lil bit more…(that's only if I put it in there)

Now--…Later that day…

I finished the dance and saw kairi skipping down the hall singing

Im gonna meet him in the hall

She kept singing that verse so I decided to follow her, we were only a few centimetres away from it and I hid behind a plant, then Jin was walking across and said ''watch ya doing?'' I told him to keep quiet and said ''kairi's gonna meet someone in the hall''

_In the hall_

Mine and jins head were peered round the corner, we saw sora leaning on a wall crossed-armed, then kairi arrived, sora smiled and greeted her with ''hey cutie you made it…'' she smiled and said '' of course I would of made it'' sora said ''im really glad that you admitted that you like me, you could say that I liked you ever since you got here…'' she blushed and said ''I have to go back in summer break which is in august'' then sora had a sad expression on his face, he said ''I really don't want you to go…''

Kairi said to him ''me neither'' then sora came close to her, she said quietly ''why couldn't I meet you sooner?'' Then sora whispered in her ear ''I don't know, but one things for sure…'' she asked ''what's that?'' Sora kissed her tenderly, he broke of saying '' I love you'' me and jin both smiled at each other and went up to them, jin got sora in a head lock and said playfully '' who said you could kiss her?'' Sora laughed and said ''I did now get off me ya big lug!''

I hugged kairi and said ''that was the sweetest thing ever…'' she giggled and said ''ya think I can stay a bit longer with you? I like it here…'' I nodded and said ''okay for your and sora's sake'' she smiled at me and said ''I saw you doing the caramel dansen with miharu in the hall, and I want my cat gloves back!'' I laughed and said ''miharu has a pair that I lent her she'll give them ya back''

Then I said ''that did go like me and jins meeting…'' she questioned ''ya think so?'' I nodded and Jin put his arms around me, Jin said ''how do you think we got together?'' Sora shrugged, I said to Jin ''by faith?'' he laughed and said softly kissing me ''exactly'' then jin said ''we all better get out of here before heihachi screws at us'' we all nodded and went out

Kairi and sora already parted from us, then I sensed a change in Jin, his attitude changed from completely nice to really horrible, I snapped my fingers in front of him and said ''jin you okay?'' He bent my fingers back and said ''get away from me you stupid girl…'' throwing me away, then I felt something building up inside me and my scar glow, he was turning into the devil, I tried curing him but that didn't work, then jin started to pick me up and strangle me, he sneered ''why don't you get it? You little brat, no body can save your little boyfriend, don't you see your powers are useless against me''

I was drifting in and out of consciousness when I said ''jin remember who you are…please…your hurting me'' I tried loosening his hand away from my throat, but It wouldn't budge, I screamed ''let go of me now!!'' he laughed manically and said ''why don't I kill you right now?'' I shrugged and whispered ''too late…'' then Jin said ''xiao…help me…please I cant stop this'' then his other half said in a maniac voice dropping me and kicking me in the stomach, which caused me to fly across the corridor and into the wall, ''like I said im gonna kill you and I will…''

''Not so fast!'' I heard a girl's voice shout, she ran up and fly kicked jin in the head, it made him stumble back a little, then she ran away, only letting me catch a glimpse of her, had pink her and a metallic body, and a metal skirt? Oh yeah she is definitely a robot!! (Back to it…) I struggled trying to get up, then he started to strangle me again, I whined in pain and said with a tearful expression on my face, ''jin stop please…'' then jin started to change back into his normal self, he dropped me to the floor, and the last thing I said was ''I hate you…'' then complete darkness

_In my head—inner xiao_

How could you hate him?

I replied I have no idea but he almost killed me and im afraid he'll do it again

But you only hate his devil form right?

Yep.

Fine that's good then

I mean I still love him down to the ground and nobody will change that…

Well shut up and wake up then!

Oh yeah and one more question

Yeah?

WHY THE HELL DO YOU POP UP WHEN I DON'T NEED YOU!?

I dunno I mean I just started a convo now didn't I??

Yeah…

NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND WAKE UP ALREADY! My inner self mentally slapped me in the face and I slapped her back…

I woke up in a bleach white room and a single bed, I was still in my clothes, with people running around tending to other people, then I realised I was in the hospital wing, I thought ''I didn't get hurt that bad did I?'' then I saw my arm in a cast, I slipped it out of it and moved it around, it was only a inch of pain, then I saw one of the nurses say ''miss xiaoyu are you okay? You've been unconscious for nearly two hours '' I nodded and said ''how bad was I hurt nurse?''

She said putting a hand on my forehead '' it was a lack of breathing and broken fingers'' I shrugged and said ''not that much, im okay'' I breathed a sigh of relief, then I saw jin in a chair sleeping next to me, I laughed and said ''jin?'' He said opening his eyes and smiling ''yeah?'' I smiled and hugged him; I said to him ''I love you…''

He smirked and said ''I love you too, im really glad that your alive too…''

We went out of the hospital wing and back to our room, the sun was already setting, I locked the door, (just so you know I always do that, better to be safe then sorry…gee thanks mum) he said sitting on the side of the bed in a quiet tone ''im sorry, I didn't mean for my devil side to…''

I put my finger to his lips, and said softly ''it doesn't matter, I forgive you'' then I took my finger off his lips, he pulled me close and softly kissed me

I broke off and giggled, I kissed him again and he led me to the bed, I broke off again and said '' I-I cant'' he whispered '' yes you can…'' I said again '' I just don't wanna lose it and become pregnant'' he had a confused look on his face, he said '' were only young'' (well that's MINE and HIS kinda view) he then said '' I will only do as asked when your ready for it okay?'' I then said ''I kinda feel uncomfortable, but when you put it like that…'' I just nodded and he kept kissing me, then he moved down to my neck and slipped his hand up my shirt, his touch was warm yet supple, then he French kissed me, it felt like the most romantic moment of my life…then my cell rang, god damn it I was pissed off!

He said ''aren't you gonna answer that?'' I shook my head and said quietly '' this is our moment and nothing is gonna come in the way of it'' he smiled and said '' im starting to like the new you…'' I said with a 'don't care' look on my face ''new me? There is no new me, just regular xiao and that's it…'' he chuckled and said ''my mistake…''

_Hour later_

We stopped our romantic session soon after, other than that jin asked me what happened when he was in devil form, I replied ''you were really brutal when you turned into the devil'' he frowned and said ''sorry'' I put a gentle smile upon my face and said softly brushing a hand against his face ''how many time are you gonna say this? I already forgive you'' I lightly pecked him on the lips and went downstairs to watch some TV

Most of the crew was already down there, kairi and miharu was watching utada hikaru live so I joined them, ''gyo xiao!'' kairi said, I smiled at her, then miharu said '' xiao have you met sakurabot yet?'' I shook my head, then miharu said in a smart way ''she's the upgraded version of the jacks'' then kairi grabbed my hand and said ''c'mon ill take you to her!'' dragging me

Sakura bots chamber

Kairi stopped dragging me and said ''here she is!'' then I gasped ''it's the one that helped me out a bit when—'' then kairi looked at me, I said rubbing my temples ''never mind…'' then sakurabot ran up to me and said hugging me completely by surprise ''hello! Xiaoyu-Chan!'' I said in a surprised tone ''uh hey sakura-Chan!''

Then I said to kairi ''her movement are almost human like, her chest even moves up and down when she 'breaths'!'' kairi nodded and said ''she was based on a human but built like a robot, the human's name was sakura kinimoto, she was the card captor, only the attitude was based on her and the looks were created by a famous anime artist''

Before I had to say anything kairi said ''they are building li-bot soon, he has a crush on sakura, he's even told me so!!'' I asked ''how old are they, uh sakura and li?'' She replied ''10 three years ago and now there 13! Sakura is still dealing with the peculiar things around her area and li is helping her, now that they are together as girlfriend and boyfriend!'' I said ''awww! That's cute! Besides, do you know them?'' She nodded and said, my moms friend, mrs dijouji, her daughter is friends with sakura and she gets the fill-in every once in a while, I don't know mrs dijouji's first name so I call her mrs.''

I asked ''and li?'' She simply said ''oh I met him in Hong Kong on a trip, he was 10 and I was 12'' then I said '' is there a new type of card out?'' kairi nodded and said ''emotion cards, I already got two of the clow cards, I helped sakura catch them and she said I could keep them'' she showed me the power card and the fight card, then she said handing me the fight card ''here you take it, you can activate it with your pendant, cool huh?'' I nodded and said ''what can you activate it with?'' she replied '' my two combat zone fans'' she showed me the fans ''see?'' kairi replied

Showing me them, she chanted ''power of the card, show your true form! Release!''

Then the power card jumped out of its seal, I gasped happily and squealed ''oh my gosh its so cute!'' Then she said ''now you try!'' I nodded and took off my pendant,

And repeated ''power of the card, show your true form! Release!'' Then fight card jumped out of its seal, she bowed at me and put up a happy expression on her face, I said hugging her ''nice to meet you fight!'' Fight just laughed in a electronic voice, then me and kairi called them back into there cards, I said hugging kairi ''that was so cool!''

Kairi just laughed and sakura bot said hugging me again '' komedesai for not introducing myself before'' I hugged back this time, then said to her ''I have to go now okay?'' she nodded and said ''okay then!'' then she went back to her pod

I went back to bed after that, it was a great day and all!!

--

Authors note: tee hee sorry about the last bit, but I kinda did a tekken X card captors X princess tutu crossover (emotion pieces of heart were instead of cards in princess tutu) tee hee!! Bye-bye!!


	9. childhood lovers

Authors note: dammit I lost track of the date!! On the story… wait found it, but ill skip a few days

* * *

July 28 2015

I had no intentions of waking up till 11:00 but I had a fight at 9:00 so I had to wake up at 6:00, jin was gone so I slipped into a silk dress and black flip-flops, I took out my red bobbles and put in the white striped ones, then went out of the room, I spotted hwoarang at the top of the stairway, leaning against a wall with a wooden splint in his mouth ''hwoarang…'' I said going up to him smiling, he replied harshly ''what do you want punk?'' I bowed my head and said ''im sorry'' that caught his attention, he said ''what do you mean?'' I smiled and said immediately ''oh, you know what I mean!''

Then he smiled and said ''uh no I don't!'' I rolled my eyes at him and said playfully ''I want to be your friend again, im sorry for acting badly to you…'' I put out my hand and said

''Well what do you say, truce?''

He smiled and said chuckling ''truce'' taking my hand

I was about to leave when hwoarang called back ''hey xiao?''

I said ''yeah?''

He laughed and said ''thanks for giving me a second chance!''

I laughed and said ''giving you a second chance? Well maybe I did and maybe I didn't but…'' he said ''go on…'' I growled at him playfully and said ''never mind!'' then went down to sakura bot's chamber

_With _jin_ (note NEVER done this before…) 6:30_

Jin was in the training room, after his session of violent fighting, he dried himself of sweat, his abs, arms and his static hair, he got out of his backpack his note book, he writ

_Why can't I tell her? Tell her to marry me? __**Sigh**__ I love her so much, but I feel like when I first met her I knew her from before…_

Then he fished out some photo's of his childhood, when his mother was alive, he was standing there with a girl, who had adorable chocolate colored eyes and silky black hair tied up in pigtails, she was wearing a blue skirt with a white polo shirt and flip-flops, then he clicked, it _was_ ling! His childhood friend when he lived in china, he had a flashback from when he had to go back to Japan

''_Ano…j-jin there's something I need to tell you''_

_Jin smiled at ling and said ''sure what is it?''_

She said ''im really going to miss you and…and…'' tears dropping from her eyes

_Jin hugged xiao and said '' don't worry, xiao im gonna be okay'' _

_Then she said ''I like you, and by that I really like you, more than a friend''_

_He smiled and said holding her hand ''well I like you too'' _

_Even more tears dropped from Xiao's eyes, she kissed him on the cheek and said ''arigato, come back to me kay?''_

_He said ''sure…'' _

_Xiao said playfully ''pinkie promise?''_

_He laughed and said ''pinkie promise''_

But he never came back to her, but now they meet up again… Jin writ

Ive fallen deep enough for her, but why cant I say it?

_Back with xiao 7:00_

It almost took an hour to get to sakura bot's chamber, she was deactivated, and wearing a different costume, I said ''sakura-Chan' then she activated, she skipped out of the chamber and hugged me ''xiaoyu-Chan!! I missed you!'' I hugged her back and said ''how did you deactivate yourself?'' she shrugged and said ''well I do it all the time'' then she looked at my hand to spot some cherry blossom petals on my skin, then she squealed ''oh my gosh! You have it!'' I questioned ''have what?'' The she tweaked my nose and asked ''haven't you have any strange marking's on your body?'' I nodded and showed her the one on my back I said ''I haven't anything from it until I met Jin, he has the devil gene''

She squealed ''so that mean you have the angel's soul, you have special healing powers let alone you can tell the future in your dreams and oh my gosh you've brought back someone from the dead'' I shrugged and said ''so basically I have the angel's gene?'' She nodded and said ''how long have you had this?'' I said nervously ''since I was born, but I had a strange feeling about a boy when I was 9''

Putting that besides I went '' who have I brought back from the dead?'' in a surprised way, sakura bot laughed and said pointing at a lady ''her!'' I turned my head to see a lady in a white sleeveless top and black knee lengths, white socks, black shoes and a white headband in her black hair…the lady came up to me and said ''xiaoyu long time no see!'' I asked '' who the hell are y—I mean who are you?'' The lady bowed and said ''im Jun kazama, I haven't seen you in a long time, well since you were 9'' I tilted my head and said ''arei?''

She laughed and said ''never mind, were is Jin?'' I shrugged and said ''he was here last night but when I woke up he was gone…but I think he's in the training hall'' she then smiled and said giving me a hug ''arigato xiao! Sayonara (thank you xiao goodbye)'' then she walked out of the chamber, I said to sakura ''c'mon shall me you and fight go into the training hall?'' She nodded and said ''of course, I have to brush up on my skills anyway!''

Training hall 7:30

I called fight out a couple of minuets before we got to the training hall, she was smaller than us, but oh my god she is so adorable! I was punching a bag pretty hard, until I didn't put much effort into it but I broke it anyways, fight and sakura bot was sparring and I play winner, then I saw jun again, it was obvious she was looking for jin so I pointed her in the direction that jin was, he was sitting by the window, but why didn't I notice him and why didn't he notice me? Jun went up to him and said ''hello Jin sweetheart'' he looked up and said ''mother? But I thought you were—''

She shook her head and said ''I was but xiao gave me a second chance'' he turned to me and said ''xiao you did this?'' I nodded and said ''well I didn't know I had until sakura bot told me'' he grinned and said ''domo arigato'' I smiled until fight and sakura bot tackled me, ''dammit! What the hell!?'' sakura stuck one of them giant plasters on my head, and fight stuck two little ones on my cheeks,

I laughed ''god dammit! Wait till I get my hands on ya!'' but they already ran off'' I looked out side the room to see hwoarang holding fight by the collar of her costume and sakura bot by the shoulder, he brought them over to me without trying to laugh, he said ''what happened to you gorgeous?'' I immediately took the plasters off, and said laughing ''these two that's what!'' They both had there heads in shame but they were laughing, then hwoarang dropped them and said, ''you little monsters better behave for xiaoyu from now on okay?''

They both nodded, then hwoarang said ruffling fights hair ''that's better'' I smiled and said ''thanks hwo, I can call you hwo right?'' He nodded and said ''no problem, if you need help with these monsters call me!'' we both laughed and went back to whatever we were doing, jun gave jin one of them mothers love hugs, my mom does that sometimes but only when im depressed or ill…

I went back to my room to go get changed into my fighting clothes

Cabin room 8:00

I brought a new fighting costume a couple days back; it was a pink striped mini-skirt, with a shorts underneath, and a short sleeveless top witch came up above my stomach, I started fishing something out of my suitcase, when I came across photo's of my childhood, I looked better then than I did now to tell you the truth! I was standing next to a boy, with strong chocolate brown eyes and spiky hair just like Jin's, I said to my self '' is it…him?'' He was wearing a short sleeve top and shorts with trainers, then I noticed the bottom of the scar he had on his arm on there, he had his other arm around me, in the pic I was sticking my tongue out, then I had a flash back

''_Ano…j-jin theres something I have to tell you…'' I said to him_

_Jin smiled at me and said ''sure what is it?''_

I said ''im really going to miss you and…and…'' tears dropping from my eyes

_Jin hugged me and said '' don't worry, xiao im gonna be okay'' _

_Then I said ''I like you, and by that I really like you, more than a friend''_

_He smiled and said holding my hand ''well I like you too'' _

_Even more tears dropped from my eyes, I kissed him on the cheek and said ''arigato, come back to me kay?''_

_He said ''sure…'' _

_I said playfully ''pinkie promise?''_

_He laughed and said ''pinkie promise''_

He didn't come back to me though…I came back to him and im happy about that, at least I got to be his girlfriend, then the end of the flashback struck me, and no really it felt like it hit me in the head! I flopped back on the bed and rubbed my head, I said ''it was Jin, he was in the picture with me when I was 9 and he was 10, oh my god!''

Then I heard ''doo shimashita ka? (What's the matter?)'' It was Jin standing by the door, I said ''mite goran! (Look!)''

Jin said ''nani desu ka? (What is it?)''

I showed him the picture saying '' oboeteimasu? (Remember?)''

He nodded and said showing me his ''it's a picture of me and you when''

We both said ''when you were nine and I was ten''

I said smiling ''we were childhood friends, I knew you looked familiar! When I first saw you'' I hugged him, he said ''did you keep the promise?'' I said laughing ''well im here aren't I?'' he laughed and said ''we got a fight with raven and feng Wei in heaven's atmosphere (made up stage)'' I said ''you better be ready devil boy''

He laughed and said ''okay okay nandemo (whatever)'' I repeated ''nandemo'' then went out of the ferry,

I was waiting by the side of the arena when I saw Jin running up to me, I shouted playfully ''im waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaitng!'' he said playfully ''shut up! Junbi shita? (ready?)'' I nodded and said ''hai!'' then we both went in

Heaven's atmosphere

I looked at the crowd and saw fight, power, sakurabot, miharu, kairi, hwoarang and sora all sitting in the same row, sakurabot shouted ''you can do it xiao-Chan!'' Miharu shouted ''yay Jin and xiao!'' hwo had a bored expression on his face, he said ''nandemo'' then he winked at me and I smiled at him, without Jin noticing (thank god, I hate it when he gets angry, I saw it at school) besides despite hwo being Korean he's a good Japanese talker

we went out to the arena and saw raven and feng, arguing and hitting each other in the face, raven said ''say uncle!'' feng said ''never!!'' then the referee said ''quit it! Guys we have a fight'' then raven laughed '' well you two look weak! I hope you don't hold back, like you could anyway!'' we both said ''weak!? We'll show you weak!'' feng said '' oh come on! You idiots don't stand a chance'' I then felt something building up inside me, rage maybe? Then I felt my scar glow again, jin had them scar things on his body again, then wings came out of his back, and so did mine but blue, my hair grew longer and a gold headband appeared on my head, jin had transformed fully into the devil, blue aura surrounded me and my pupils grew blue, and a staff appeared in my hand, my transformation was complete, devil jin complained ''aw you have better stuff then me'' I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him, even though were to different beings we still love each other but when im not around or in mortal form he gets horrible!!

The fight had already started my moves was still the same, but I had a new one! It was called heaven's reject, I decided to try it out on feng, and I threw him up, flew up and knocked him about like human ping-pong! I was laughing while I done it though, I looked out the crowd and they were gob smacked! But I did hear someone say ''you rock!''

I tagged Jin and returned to mortal form, feng was battered! But then he tagged raven and things got ugly…

The battle turned intense, Jin turned into his mortal form when he hit the ground, and raven said 'give up?' Jin said wiping the blood from his mouth ''iie!'' Jin then punched him in the stomach; raven looked hurt but then he disappeared, then he was in midair, I was about to let him know but he had eyes in the back of his head, he counter attacked raven with a power punch, he was knocked out and we won, the crowd went crazy!

Including my friends, I saw the helpers carry feng and raven to the hospital wing, I decided I would meet them later but I had other things to attend to…

We got off the arena and went to meet our friends

Miharu exclaimed ''whoa! What happened to you guys out there?''

Kairi then said '' it was intense! Well two things here is''

Sora butted in ''jin's the devil''

Then hwo carried on ''and xiao is the angel, that pretty much explains it''

Then kairi whispered to miharu ''I'd hate to see what the child is gonna be! Part angel and devil, what a transformation!''

''HEY!'' I said angrily pushing them outta the way, ''I heard that!'' kairi and miharu laughed and said ''were only joking!''

I growled at them and they put up 'innocent' looks on their faces, then Jin said ''knock it off you two!'' Kairi said ''komedesai'' then I whispered to Jin ''she don't mean that'' then kairi shouted angrily ''HEY! Yeah I do!'' I just shrugged and said ''nandemo…''

Then I said ''I only changed into the angel form because, I hate being called weak, and I wanna see what it does!'' Jin said putting his arm around me ''just use it when you need it'' I shrugged and said ''it wont let me change into it all the time I know that, it only happens when my scar glows'' hwoarang had already left, sakurabot said '' your angel forms really nice'' I said ''arigato'' then I saw fight go up to jin, fight pulled up the 'I love you' sign with her fingers then she started blushing, kairi had a sparkle in her eye and squealed ''omg that is soooooo cute!!''

I giggled and said ''isn't it?'' Fight just laughed and bowed, I whispered in fights ear

'' He likes it when you kiss him on the cheek'' she turned to me in an unsure way, I just nodded and said ''go on…he wont hurt you'' she smiled at me and went over to jin, jin bent down on his hind legs and said to fight ''you okay?'' She nodded and kissed him on the cheek, he looked surprised at first, then he saw me and smiled, fight stopped and blushed, then she ran over to me

_Out of the arena, in the ferry_

I decided to visit the hospital wing, I saw feng and raven there arguing about saying uncle again, I piped up at them ''will you knock it off already!'' raven said ''oh great it's the girl who kicked our asses!'' I said angrily ''ling xiaoyu to be exact, lemme just give you a tip when your fighting me again…NEVER EVER call me weak!''

Then I said ''but next time you do that I wont change into the angel but I'll beat ya senseless!'' feng said ''weak!'' then I turned nasty, I said shaking a fist at feng ''say it again and I'll break your neck!'' he backed down and I went out of the room

_Stairway_

I bumped into an American person but he looked Chinese, '' aren't you a little young to be in the tournament?'' I gave him a look and said ''no, im 18'' then another American butted in named Paul phoenix, the first one was forest law, Paul said ruffling my hair ''heh! That's cute, too bad we don't believe ya kid'' I was getting wound up, I said slapping the hand of my head ''I may look young but I you don't believe me, ask my boyfriend'' law teased '' aw that is cute how old is he 13?''

I was really getting wound up, I almost yelled '' no! He's 19, now shut up ahou! (Fool!)'' Paul threw his head back and laughed, he said ''well ya think you can send me to the floor kid?'' I did a phoenix talon so to be sure, I clicked me fingers and said ''yeah!'' Law said taking a few steps back '' we still don't believe your age'' I shrugged and said ''fine then ask my boyfriend, he's normally in the training hall''

Law spat ''okay I will!'' I then ran off

_With Jin again (note really short! not!)_

I was leaning against the wall; thinking of way's how to propose to xiao, I ran my hand through my hair and said '' why cant I say it?'' then I heard ''jin'' I looked up and saw a person, oblivious to who it was, he said ''your girlfriend say's she's 18 is that true?'' I said ''what is it of your concern?'' he said '' she looks young'' I snorted ''she's 18 idiot of course she's young!'' then he said ''are you 19?'' I nodded and said ''why?'' he shook his head and said ''tell your girlfriend I believe her then'' then he went off

I thought ''who the fuck was that??''

Back with xiao!

I was on the bed, my head hanged a bit of the edge, I put a pillow on my stomach and held it and my other arm was hanging loose, I thought to myself while closing my eyes, '' why the hell did kairi say what was the child gonna be like, I actually would like to be his wife but, then again I have no problem my mom say's im almost ready to be married… why is life so confusing!?'' I buried my face in the pillow and growled a bit in anger then I heard a voice say '' well princess got a bit of temper''

My eyes snapped open, I saw Jin's body upside down, and he was smiling so I could tell he was happy

I rolled back on the bed, I said ''how come your so happy?'' He laughed and said ''no reason'' then he kissed me, I put the pillow back on me and resumed the position I was in before he entered, he did the same, I laughed ''you don't quit do you?'' he shook his head and said ''my only aim is to annoy you'' I complained playfully '' jeez jin you sound like my little brother!'' he laughed and said ''so your little brother is in china living with your senpai (elder)?'' My mouth dropped, I said ''oh you are good…''

He laughed and said tweaking my nose '' I didn't read your mind I just guessed''

I lent back too much and ended up falling on my head, the lower bit of my body was just there, Jin just covered his hand up with his mouth, I said dully ''go on laugh'' I could see he was trying not to chuckle, he snickered a bit and said ''are you okay?''

I bent my body back to get my head off the floor; I then sat up and put my back against the edge of the bed, Jin just smiled at me and kissed me sweetly, I broke off and said ''yeah yeah I am now…''

Then Jin looked sad for a bit, and then he said ''xiao will you…'' I tilted my head and smiled ''will you…ive being with you for a long time and will you…''

He shook his head and said ''did you say for fight to kiss me on the cheek?'' I nodded and said ''she loves you, I couldn't say no could I?'' Jin then kissed me passionately; you could real say it was a 'snog'

He broke of then pecked me lightly; he said ''you are sweet''

I said ''your sweeter…''

Then I got up and headed for the door, Jin said ''where ya going?''

I pointed ''check on sakura chamber, fight will be there'' then I said ''come on fight will be happy to see you'' he nodded and went with me

Sakura bot's chamber

Sakura and fight were working on something when we entered, I said ''what'cha doing?'' Sakura bot turned round and said covering it up, ''nothing nothing'' then fight piped up and pointed at Jin ''oni-chan! (Big brother)'' my mouth dropped, I said ''you can talk?'' she nodded and shown in sign language ''only a bit'' then she went to jin and hugged him, jin picked fight up, fight sat on his arm like a little parrot, well not parrot like…. I said to sakura trying to look at the piece of work ''nani desu ka?''

Sakura bot said with a worried smile ''it nothing, it's just something for you, but it's not quite ready yet'' I rolled my eyes at her and said ''I'll keep pestering ya…'' she shook her head and said ''im not showing ya till it's done, but jin knows, it was all his idea but he is not going to tell you''

I got bored so I tried guessing what it was; I guessed ''a bracelet?''

Sakurabot shook her head

''A brooch?''

Sakurabot shook her head

'' A necklace, anklet, um… earrings?''

''No, no and no!'' sakurabot said

I crossed my arms and said, ''nandemo…'' I was past caring anyway, I yawned ''im going back to my room'' Jin nodded and asked ''do you want me to come with you?'' I shrugged and said '' you can come if you want'' he replied ''I'll come check on you later'' I nodded and said ''see you later''

Back in my room

I decided upside down wasn't the best issue so I just lay on my back; I got my dairy out of my backpack and wrote

Dear diary

_As much as I love surprises and hate cocky people that just happened to me again, some stupid guy and his bum boy didn't believe I was 18, I floored Paul though, I changed into the angel for the first time, and I teamed up with devil jin to win a fight between a ninja and a kenpo master, im really glad I met jin as well, he is so caring and sweet… but I didn't know what he was going to ask me, but I hope he asks me again…I got pranked on today as well by sakurabot and fight, little monsters! And I made friend with hwoarang again, so I would really like to see how long this would last but him and me get along great, he helps me a lot, and I mean a lot, but one thing though… why the hell is sakurabot keeping from me that is so damn important!_

_Sayonara!_

_Xiao nn_

I put that back in my backpack and went to get in my pjs, I put on a small top that came down to my stomach and knee length trousers, I know they look like clothes but there not, I took my hair down and got a drawing pad and a pencil out of my bag, I started drawing a light blonde haired girl, white a white dress just above her knees, I drawed her sitting on a chair with a drawing pad and pencil, I did the back ground, it was just a normal room with pictures of sora on them… and this other guy with grey hair…

I turned over the paper and started drawing Jin and me, I was sitting on a wall and Jin was leaning against it with one of his legs against the wall, I had my hair down and at the top was a bun, two of them, I colored that in too, then I started to draw sakura, not sakurabot but sakura kinimoto, she had short brownish hair with a tint of red, emerald eyes as well, I drawed her in her school costume, I didn't draw li because I didn't know what he looked like, I heard kairi's voice ''are you okay?'' I looked up and there she was, I nodded and said showing the picture of sakura ''does this look like sakura''

She nodded and said ''I thought you didn't know what she looked like'' I shrugged ''I didn't, I just drawed it'' she smiled and said ''let me have a look at the other pictures you drawed'' I showed her them

Kairi looked at them

''Let see…''

''Namine''

''You and jin''

''And sakura''

I tilted my head and said ''who the hell is namine?'' She pricked her finger up and said ''namine is kinda like my cousin, but she lives in me…'' now I was even more confused, then I heard her say '' let her meet me'' in a different voice, kairi nodded and said ''promise you will be good?'' The voice says ''uh-huh!'' kairi then closed her eyes then another person who looked like exactly the person I drawed moved out of her body,

''Namine'' she said putting out her hand, she started to smile and said ''who are you?'' I smiled and said gladly ''im ling, ling xiaoyu'' namine said peering over my shoulder, to see the drawing pad, ''you drawed me?'' I nodded and said ''do you like it?'' The picked up the drawing pad and hugged it; she said ''it's really cool!'' I laughed and said ''you can keep it if you want'' she said with an unsure expression ''are you sure it's okay?'' I nodded and said handing her the picture ''go on take it, I can always draw another one'' she then said taking the picture ''thanks''

Then kairi said holding her hand out ''c'mon namine, I wanna go to bed, it's getting late'' she nodded and said ''good bye xiao!'' I said ''bye-bye!''

Then she went back into kairi… after that kairi pricked her finger again and said ''see? She's kinda like my spirit… but she can be really mischievous'' I smiled and said ''I like her'' kairi went out of my room, I put back the drawing pad and rested my eyes, I said ''life is so complicated at times…'' then drifted off

-#-#-#

Authors note: I will be skipping dates from now on but I might not, just depends on wither I want to end the story quickly, cause if I did them every day id probably run out of ideas… cya!


	10. almost

Authors note: konnichiwa! I haven't skipped much on this one because if I finished it would probably be in December on the story's date…there is eight stages in the tournament including, Xiao's and jin's face off in there forms cause of something or other… it just depends, they do fight jinpachi but im not telling you nothing else now, your gonna have to wait like every one else! nn (this chap does get a bit fruity…kinda not for the kiddie's but I guess I explained it too much)

* * *

29 July 2015

''Yeah mum, okay…bye!'' I put the phone down to my mom about kairi staying for a bit longer,my mom said she can stay till October, I went back to bed after cause it was 6:00 and I didn't wanna wake up, so I had a lie in, then I heard ''xiao wake up'' jin was nudging me on the shoulder, jin said again playfully ''c'mon lazybones''

I said tiredly '' I don't wanna…'' he replied playfully ''hey, don't make me tickle ya…'' I turned to him and said sticking my tongue out ''you wouldn't…'' he laughed ''wouldn't I?'' I gave a look to him and he chuckled, saying ''im only kidding, but ive gotta go somewhere, heihachi problems…'' I said tiredly, but I didn't know what I am saying ''ya sure you're not cheating on me?'' He rolled his eyes and said ''is that what you think of me?'' I shook my head and said ''im just saying''

He kissed me on the neck and said ''I would never cheat on you…'' I said in my normal voice ''uh-huh I know, Im sorry for saying that, I don't know what im saying half the time….'' He laughed and replied putting a tracksuit on ''look I must go; I'll see ya at five okay? We could probably watch a movie or something…'' I nodded and said looking at the telly ''okay then'' he said winking ''don't miss me to much okay?'' I laughed and replied ''okay, hope you have fun…'' he chuckled and said sarcastically ''ya think I have a choice?'' I smiled and giggled, and then he went out

''What to do, what to do…'' I said to myself drawing small circles on the bed, then I had an idea, I got enough money to buy a few clothes so basically im going shopping yay! I got out of bed and slipped into jeans and a shirt

I bumped into miharu and kairi there; kairi said ''what ya doing?'' I said happily ''im shopping for clothes'' miharu butted in ''well what are you waiting for lets go!''

_1__st__ shop…_

The first shop was a accessory store, me and kairi were messing around trying new glasses on, then miharu did an impression of kairi, ''hey there! Im kairi and I love sora!'' kairi said angrily ''I hate you so much right now!'' I just laughed, then kairi was looking at jewellery with her glasses on, I sneaked up on her and pulled the glasses off her head! She asked who done it and I pointed to miharu, then miharu pointed to me and I shaked my fist to her, miharu just shrugged and we went out the store

_2__nd__ store_

''Ah the clothes store!'' I wailed happily, miharu and kairi just laughed and picked out a bundle of clothes for me, I tried them on in the changing rooms, the first one looked like a cheerleader's outfit, and I hate cheerleaders! The next one made me look like a fairy so I said no to that one too; the next one I tried on was a Spanish short skirt and top with flats ''caliente!'' I said laughing, kairi and miharu whistled, I brought that, now it was kairi's turn, miharu said she had enough clothes to last her a lifetime… kairi tried on a cute bandana like skirt and top, I said when she came out ''omg you look so cute!'' she brought that and a pink dress with a zip half way down, showing a white top and shoes, I brought the bandana skirt and top combo as well

_3__rd__ store_

''What's the perfect way to end a shopping spree?'' Miharu said, we both replied ''hair styles!'' I just asked for the shampoo and style, (mainly straightened hair with a kink of curl) kairi wanted to dye her hair red, (that's the kingdom hearts kairi style or is it ginger?) miharu asked for her ends to be trimmed, after that we looked crisp!

I paid for girls and myself, let alone the clothes but I had the girls pay for themselves (3) we got ice cream too, miharu paid for that, (she DID insist) miharu had strawberry, kairi and me had raspberry ripple, I then saw jin alone, then some girl followed him, miharu asked ''who is that?'' I shrugged and said ''let's see what she does, if she kisses him on the lips I'll kick her ass'' kairi laughed nervously, jin and her started talking, then she kissed him on the lips…jin did nothing to stop it

Pain and betrayal stabbed at my heart, tears were in my eyes and my heart was tore in two, jin turned round to see me, the girl was smiling and laughing, she said ''he doesn't want you anymore…'' jin ran up to me and said grabbing my hand '' it's not what it looks like'' then anger filled my head ''really?'' I said, ''because it looks like you were enjoying it…'' I snatched back my hand and ran off, past miharu and kairi who were calling my name, I ran to the top floor, which was outside I said to myself ''how could he do this to me?'' Tears dropped from my eyes, then I heard ''xiao!'' it was Jin's voice, ''go away…'' I said '' xiao just listen to me'' he said I turned round with an angry look on my face

''How could you?'' I said gritting my teeth, before I could say another word jin put a finger to my lips, ''xiao listen to me'' he said softly, he then replied '' heihachi did this, he doesn't like you, he hates every one including you, he set me up on a blind date god damn it! Im really sorry for hurting you I really am'' I smiled and said ''okay, I forgive you but if you do this again im really not gonna forgive you' he laughed and said ''pinkie promise?'' I nodded and said ''pinkie promise''

He then kissed me softly, I broke off and said with a devious look on my face ''am I a better kisser than that girl he set you up with then?'' He gave me a devious look and said ''only the best…'' I giggled and said ''you still up for the movie tonight then?''

He nodded and answered ''yeah, if your up to it'' I nodded and said ''yeah, but don't say if your up to it again your confusing me!'' there was a mischievous glint in his eye, he lent over and said ''if your up to it!'' I growled at him and said flapping my arms up and down frantically ''I told you not to do that!''

He started laughing and said ruffling my hair ''xiao you are cute when your serious'' I growled at him playfully and said ''fine! Fine!'' He hugged me and said ''I will never cheat on you…'' I said looking up to his face ''you sure?'' he nodded and said ''oh im sure'' I laughed again and lightly pecked him on the lips

_Corridor_

I met up with kairi and miharu; they went crazy with questions, ''are you okay xiao?'' '' Have you forgave him yet?'' ''Are you sure your okay?'' I nodded and said ''hai, hai and hai! I forgave him and we are together again'' they smiled and went off, but kairi said ''im glad your okay'' before going off, I leaned against the wall, dropping the bags, ''I suddenly feel dizzy…'' I said to myself, hwoarang was walking down the corridor as well when he spotted me, '' gorgeous you okay?'' I nodded and said ''I just feel a little dizzy…'' I got off the wall and said to hwoarang ''thanks for worrying bout me…'' he just smiled and said '' don't worry…''

I smiled and said before going to my room ''thanks again''

_Bedroom_

I got in and hung the clothes up in my room, well not before trying them on, I figured out I had already tried on the Spanish skirt shirt combo, I should try the bandana skirt and shirt combo, the skirt and shirt fitted fine around me, comfortable actually, I put the Spanish clothes in the wardrobe and kept the bandana stuff on (and before you lot even think it does fit round my chest!) I felt like it showed my stomach too much though, so I pulled it down, but it wouldn't stay put! ''Dammit!'' I cursed myself, after fifteen minuets of furious grunting, I decided screw it! I just left it alone

I took my hair out because I was getting a headache; I started mooching through the DVD'S until I found a horror, nah im not allowed to watch them, I don't wanna anyways romcom (romantic comedy)? Hmmm… I cant choose…im just gonna let Jin choose… ''Xiao?'' I heard a knock on the door, ''yeah? Who is it?'' I said, ''its jin'' he said, I opened the door, he said studying my body several times ''who are you and what have you done with xiao?'' I laughed and said ''it is me silly!'' I put my arms round him and said ''well do you like?'' He nodded and said putting his hands on my waist '' very sexy…'' I giggled and said ''thanks, I thought you would like it''

I turned round and said '' I couldn't decide on witch movie so I decided to let you choose…'' I felt a little tap on my bottom, I smiled to myself and turned round to Jin, I said ''Oi cheeky!'' He chuckled and said ''oops…couldn't resist'' I smiled and said ''well you are lucky im your girlfriend!'' he said ''oh really?'' I nodded and said ''really, because if I were any other girl I would of hit you…'' he laughed and said ''ouch!''

He then looked at the DVD's by the telly while I sat on the bed; Jin said ''how about a horror?'' I said ''okay, whatever…''

Inner xiao

**What the hell are you doing?**

I can't disappoint him can I?

**Oh I get it I know what he's doing, he want to put the horror on because you will be cuddling up to him when it starts getting scary**

How the hell do you figure that out?

**Easy don't you watch the movies?**

Yeah…

**There you go!**

God your good…

Me and Jin were sat on the bed, before he turned the movie on he said ''are you sure your okay with this?'' I nodded and said ''if you can protect me from any monsters yeah'' he laughed and said ''okay then'' he turned it on, the movie was called _**saw 3**_

Miharu watched this, she said it was really really bad, but she loved it… that's miharu for ya!

_15 mins _

I hate this movie…. so much I was holding onto Jin every minuet… Jin laughed and said ''told ya your scared…'' I said ''no im not''

''Yeah you are''

''No im not''

''Yeah you are!''

''Not''

''Are''

''Not!''

''Are!

''Grrr!''

I said crossing my arms ''fine… jeez im weak!'' He chuckled and said putting his arms round me '' don't worry if it's too scary for you'' he then kissed me, I closed my eyes but he kept his open, Jin started to kiss my neck, then my voice in my head went wild

_Inner **xiao**_

**_You_ know you want it**

What?

**Oh come on you know what im-talking bout! You know what…**

Sex?

**Mm-hmm I can see it written all over you face!**

Hey! You can't see my face so…

**You want it**

…Oh great my hormones are screaming for it and you are egging me on!

What do I care? Im not talking to you, aha…goodbye!

**Wait!**

**--**

Jin switched the off button with his hand while kissing me; I started unbuttoning his shirt as he did mine, he started to kiss my neck and undo my bra… that stupid voice in my head made me moan ''jin…make me want you, please!''

_Inner xiao (for the 3 time!)_

I don't understand I didn't say that!

**No you're right! I did, I had to say something didn't I?**

Fine im letting you out for once but if you do anything stupid, god help you

**Fine, I'll be good, just watch me**

Good.

We had everything off by the time inner xiao and me had stop arguing with me, Jin kissed me again, and then he went down to my chest and started sucking them… I was moaning softly with pleasure, Jin said seductively '' your turn…'' I smiled and said in a seductive tone ''my pleasure'' I bent down and started sucking, licking and rubbing his manhood, he groaned ''xiao how did you get so good?'' I giggled and tapped my nose, after that, I sat on the bed with my legs open and said ''you ready?'' He nodded and said ''you sure your ready for this?'' I nodded and said ''I think im going to burst if I can't have it any longer…!'

He laughed and said ''okay…if you're ready…'' he entered me, he said ''you are so wet…'' that was true… I said ''that's a thing I would say!'' He laughed and said ''does it hurt?'' I nodded and said '' a little, but im okay'' he smirked and said ''okay then''

He did it gently at first, then he lifted me onto him by the waist and thrusted me up and down as fast as he could… I had one arm around his neck and the other in my…

I moaned faster by each one… I felt nearer to a climax and my juice was out of control, I moaned ''jin I think im going to…'' he moaned ''me too'' he knew he could release into me, I suddenly lost control, I let out a loud moan as both our juices came out…our climax was reached…

We feel asleep after, but I woke up just to check Jin was asleep, I got out of bed, put a bathrobe on and fished something out of my suitcase

_Pregnancy test_ it read, my mom always thought it would come in handy (thank you mom!) I checked if I was…I held my breath as the results went, phew! I wasn't…

Then I heard Jin's voice, ''xiao?'' It made me jump so the test went out my hand ''ayah!'' I went, I finally got a hold of it and hid it behind my back… he said with a smirk ''what'cha doing?''

I said blushing ''just checking, just checking…'' he smiled and said ''if I would of got you pregnant you would've asked'' I said bowing my head ''im sorry, I should of trusted you more…'' he laughed and said ''don't worry you're a girl so you lot check on those things…'' I nodded and went back to bed.

Authors note: okay then, I gotta make these things shorter!


	11. mommy!

* * *

Authors note: it's me again

_--30 july 2015_

* * *

I woke up an hour earlier than Jin; I just slipped outta bed and took a shower, when I was little I thought a maniac would come kill you in the shower, with that psycho music…. so basically I took baths till I was 11! My mom told me there was no maniac (apart from my 16-year old brother) in the house, my little brother is really nice but he can be real silly and troublesome, so I can beat him up for no reason, yay!

I got out of the shower, in my undergarments and started looking for clothes to wear; I found the Spanish skirt and put that on, so basically I was in my bra and skirt when Jin woke up, he smiled and said ''this a new look for you?'' I laughed and said ''no im just trying to find my top'' he pulled me back on the bed and said kissing me '' I like you like this'' I giggled and said getting up ''god you're a annoyance!'' he laughed and said getting up ''no im not'' I closed one eye and said ''are too!'' He said ''okay then'' he came over to me and picked me up, then hoisted me on one shoulder! He carried me round the room for a bit until I said 'give up' he slapped his hands together as if he was finished and said ''works every time''

I asked him while putting my top on ''how many girlfriends you had?'' He said with a surprised look ''1'' I asked ''who?'' he then pointed at me, I giggled and put my arms round him… we were about to kiss when a knock at the door went, I kissed him anyway and answered it, I heard ''hey big demon! Oh I mean sis!'' I growled at my little brother, manna and said bending down to his height and flicking him on the nose 'who's the demon, me or you?'' He said with a devious look on his face ''where's your boyfriend?'' he said coming in the room to find it spotless (I washed all the clothes and put them back were they belong…) I pointed in the shower, I said ''better not disturb him, he has the spirit of the devil…''

Manna laughed and said ''oh that's rich! Such a weakling like ling could believe that!'' I got angry and said getting him in a arm lock ''you better believe it'' Jin said ''xiao who is it?'' I said ''one of my family, he wants to meet you…'' jin said ''okay then lemme just get out of the shower and I'll meet him kay?'' I nodded and said ''okay! I love you!'' he laughed and said ''love you too!'' manna shrugged ''get a room!'' I said tightening the arm lock ''shut up!'' he whimpered in pain, I let him go, I said to jin ''im going to sakura bot's chamber okay?'' he said sticking one thumb out '' okay then, I'll meet you in a bit'' I said ''hai'' then went out.

_--Sakura's chamber_

Sakura was sitting on a stool, fight was there too she said ''ling!'' and ran up to me, I laughed and hugged her, saying ''your vocabulary is getting better every day'' sakura said in a sad tone ''hey'' I frowned ''what's up?''

She shook her head and said ''nothing…just bored'' I said coming up to her ''come out with me for the day if ya bored, fight can come too'' she smiled at me and replied ''thanks but no thanks'' I asked ''you ticklish?'' (Even though she's a robot she must have a tickle spot) she smiled ''yeah why, oh don't even think about…'' I shouted ''too late!'' and started tickling her on the ribs, sakura was laughing ''okay okay! Ha ha stop!'' I stopped and she carried on laughing, then she had a big smile on her face, she hugged me and said giggling ''thanks ling, I needed that''

Then I heard ''wow! Is that a robot?'' I span round to see manna, his eyes sparkling; I snorted ''what is it of yours?'' Sakura said ''how old is he?'' I replied ''16, a bit short I know…'' then manna ran up to fight, fight said ''ew go away!'' I laughed and teased to manna ''sounds like she hates you!'' manna replied in a smart Asses tone ''shut it, what she going to do? Hit me?''

I grinned mischievously ''fight?'' She looked at me and banged her fists together, she said ''let get him'' I nodded and said ''go on…I was going to strangle him anyway'' she grinned at me and said ''manna Come her!'' manna teased and said ''come on then…'' fight charged at him, he blocked it and punched her, making her drop to the floor fight started to cry (it was a really intense punch…)

I ran over to fight and picked her up, I sad in a furious tone ''hey watch it! She's only a little girl!'' I carried fight over to sakura, fight whimpered ''hurt to breath'' I touched her nose and she yelped, fight said ''no! No touch, hurt badly!'' I said ''she's got a injured nose and a bash on the cheek'' she whispered with her arms outstretched ''mommy…. kissie…mommy kissie'' sakura said ''I think she wants a kiss from you…'' I had a puzzled look on my face, but I went along with it, I kissed her on the nose, fight smiled ''feel much better now, mommy thanks!'' I smiled at her and put her down, she went over to sakura and sakura put a plaster on her nose, I turned to manna and said strangling him ''you baka! Baka! Baka! Baka baka baka baka BAKA!! How could you do this to her!?'' Manna said in a muffled voice '' what did you expect I didn't mean to hurt her!'' I stopped strangling him and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt and hissed ''what the hell are you doing here anyways?''

He shrugged and said ''I came here to watch you fight'' I stopped and put him down and said '' just leave me alone okay you can see me in fights but then go home okay?'' he nodded and said ''fine…'' he then went off, fight came up and said ''what up?'' I bent down to her height and hugged her, I whispered ''he's not going to hurt you anymore okay?'' she said ''promise?'' I nodded and replied ''promise…'' I went out to leave and fight hugged me tightly, saying ''don't go, please! Mommy don't go! ''

She started to cry, I picked her up and cuddled her like she was my daughter, I said softly ''I'll be back okay, come watch me fight in the tournament and I'll get you something special yeah?''

She nodded and said ''I wanna teddy bear, can I mommy please?'' I smirked and said ''okay then after the fight me you and jin will go to the toy store'' then I turned to sakura and asked ''wanna come too?'' she nodded and replied ''okay! I wanna new plushie for my collection!'' she smiled at me, I laughed and said ''okay then'' I put down fight and said ''our little secret yeah?'' she nodded, I kissed her on the cheek then went out

Jin was in the room putting a blouse on (casual) I said as I walked in ''did you meet him?'' He nodded and said ''he is kinda annoying and arrogant'' I laughed and said ''welcome to my world!'' he kissed me and said ''were against Bryan and Marduk in the cathedral'' I laughed and said flicking his collar up ''I think we'll be able to beat em'!'' he stopped at halfway at his blouse and tightened his belt, I smirked and said ''ya sure your not gonna suffocate?'' he smiled and said loosening his belt ''yeah right'' I sighed and replied checking my pumps for any sharp ends '' we have to go to the toy store for fight and sakura, fight keeps calling me mommy for some reason''

He snickered and said ''fine mommy how's about after the fight and toy store we all take them to an amusement park?'' I nodded and said ''sure you aint taken me out in a while anyways…'' he laughed and said ''c'mon then, lets go'' we both went out the door

_--Arena_

We entered the arena; fight had her hair down and pom-poms in her hands, I laughed when I saw her, she shouted ''yay mommy!'' sakura just waved, kairi, miharu, sora, lili and hwo was there too, cheering me on, lili shouted ''you can do it xiao!'' Sora cheered ''go jin!''

Then manna shouted ''c'mon big sis!'' my eyes sparkled when I heard that, I smiled and nodded, Bryan and Marduk looked scary, I was startled a bit and said whimpering ''looks like im in for a fight…'' jin backed me up and said ''don't worry, we will win…'' I stopped being scared and said ''arigato''

Bryan laughed maniacally; Marduk said banging his fists ''I'll break your face!'' we both got into our stances, and fight!

I ran up and hit Bryan with a poison flower, I soon realised it didn't affect him, instead he punched me in the gut and on the floor, I got up and did wave crest quick, that did seem to affect him, so I finished with a combo, bayonet mctwist then shooting star, Bryan tagged marduk, I laughed and said ''wow im gonna enjoy fighting you'' I flipped over him and did falcons beak, that winded him but he kicked me to the floor, grabbed my leg and started swinging me before crashing me to the floor

I tagged jin, he went up and did a kazama 5 hit combo, that half killed marduk, then he tagged Bryan again, then jin did a move I haven't seen before, he grabbed Bryans head lifted him up, punched him several times in the stomach and while putting him down he kicked him, Bryan taunted jin, I tagged him out and said ''that aint gonna work…'' I did street sweeper, the quick shady lotus, and then a backhand slap, then twist of fortune… Bryan couldn't get up, so we won the fight, I got off the arena and said to Jin ''you kay?'' he nodded and said ''we won right?'' I nodded and he smiled, we went out of the arena to see fight running up to me, she hugged me tightly and squealed ''mommy that was good!'' I laughed and said ''thanks, how did you get your hair down?'' Fight pointed at sakura, sakura said happily ''she wanted to see you that much I decided to give her a simple makeover''

I said ''arigato…'' my friends came up to me; hwo said ''good battle…'' manna butted in and said ''yeah it was!'' Sora said pointing at manna ''who's this guy?''

I said ''its my little bro he's 16'' they all laughed, miharu said ''really? Bit of a midget for his age huh?'' Manna was getting angry he said ''quiet or I'll hurt you!''

All of us went ''ooooo…'' miharu said ''try your best midget…'' manna threw a punch, miharu blocked it and sent him flying, I laughed and shouted ''manna! Just quit it already!'' Manna got up and walked off, I said ''me and Jin gotta go somewhere cya!'' we walked off, fight said ''mommy wait!'' I turned round and bent down, fight ran up to me and hugged me, I picked her up and sakura said ''we ready to go then?'' Fight said ''yeah let go!'' I laughed and said come on then, after the toy store, were going to the amusement park!'' sakura and fight both squealed ''yay!'' sakura had a pink futuristic skirt on and a normal purple top on

_--Toy store_

The store was huge! I said ''I haven't been here since I was 6 and omg it is still cute now!'' Jin laughed and said ''d'ya want me to buy you something?'' I shook my head and said ''no thanks im too old for toys…'' fight said ''mommy look!'' Bringing me a cute stuffed doll, fight said ''can I have it mommy?'' I nodded and said ''okay then'' sakura said '' cool it's a kero plushie!'' I laughed and said ''c'mon then lets go get these paid for…'' Jin brought something, dunno what… Jin said handing me a bag ''here I brought it for you…'' I was surprised ''you shouldn't have'' he said ruffling my hair ''I don't want you left out'' I hugged Jin and said ''arigato!'' I looked inside it to find a cute little teddy, saying ''yours forever'' on its stomach, my face glowed I squealed ''its like the one I gave you!'' He nodded and said ''well I had to return the favour didn't I?'' I grinned at him and said ''arigato Jin!''

He said ''your welcome xiao'' fight started to squeal ''amusement park! Amusement park!'' I laughed and said ''c'mon then…''

_--Amusement park_

We went on the Ferris wheel first, sakura said ''you can see quite a lot from here, even though ive never been to a amusement park'' fight cried ''too high!'' I hugged her tightly and said ''trust me it's okay'' fight smiled and said ''ok'' then she looked at the view, she squealed ''wowee! Sugoi! (Cool)'' jin laughed and said to me ''she is amazed'' I giggled and said ''yeah she is aint she?'' The ride stopped, I turned to sakurabot and asked ''what do you wana go on?'' She shrugged and said ''one of them rides that spin ya, they look fun'' I pointed at the waltzes, sakura ran to em, dragging me along, jin called back ''me and fight are gonna be at the games'' I nodded and said ''okay!''

Sakura squealed after we got of the ride ''I love the waltzes!'' I laughed and said ''there real fun aren't they!'' Jin met me by them, he said ''how was it?'' me and sakura turned to each other and said ''it was…AWSOME!'' he laughed and said ''glad ya liked it, fight won a couple of things too'' I saw that fight wasn't with him, I said ''where is she now?'' jin pointed at the dance mat, fight said ''I need help!'' I said ''okay im coming'' I got on to one side, fight was already dancing and I picked up on the rhythm, ''perfect each time!!'' I said when the game finished, fight turned to Jin and said ''jinni have a go?'' He shook his head and said ''no thanks…'' I giggled and said ''scared?'' He put a annoyed look on his face and said ''I'll give it a go…'' fight said ''yay!'' he got on one of the mats, I let him choose the song…he chose a challenge I laughed and said ''you played this before?'' he nodded and said ''played it with miharu, she dared me to'' I laughed and muttered ''im the dancer champion, every one admits it in my family'' he laughed and said ''bring it'' the game started…

Jin and me were neck-to-neck, both our feet moves at same time… I laughed and said ''ya keeping up lover boy?'' he nodded and replied ''I can do a much faster one than this…but I wont'' the game finished, sakura replied ''it's a tie!'' We smiled at each other and shrugged, I replied ''oh well…'' Jin continued '' at least we have fun'' sakurabot said ''lemme have a go against xiao…'' I put up an annoyed look on my face and said ''no way you a robot! You get the moves right each time!'' she mocked me ''so what? Dancing queen afraid?'' I smirked and said ''ok alright then…''

I got on the mat again and chose 'distance by utada hikaru…m-flo remix'

I was dancing, twirling whatever but I was having a good time, at the end of the song sakura got bronze A and I got gold, jin said ''I declare xiao the dancer champion''

I hugged sakura and said ''ya had fun today?'' she nodded and said ''theres still something on my mind…'' I teased ''li?'' I saw a bit of redness in her cheeks…

Sakura sighed ''I wonder how he's doing, I have no feelings im a robot for god sake… but'' I said softly ''you do have feelings, you don't realise it though…''

Sakura smiled at me and said ''thanks…'' jin called back ''hey! The parks closing c'mon!'' we both shouted ''coming!''

We luckily all got out in time…

_--Night time_

I was in my pyjama bottoms (it was really hot in the room) I just put on a short top, I ended up going to sleep without jin though, he said he had to go somewhere again and he will be back in ten minuets…I wonder what's he doing…

_--With Jin—sakura bots chamber_

I headed down to her chamber, sakura was still working on the ring… finishing touches and she said it was going to be ready today, sakura said ''when ya gonna tell her?'' I shrugged and said ''im trying to, I cant get it out in time…every time I try to I get lost in her beautiful brown eyes…'' sakura said ''take ling out on Saturday night then tell her'' then sakura suggested ''theres a carnival and rides there at the beach on Saturday, 8:00 till 12:00'' I asked ''how you know?'' she said ''im a robot??'' I rubbed my temples and said ''yeah okay...'' she said handing me a little velvet box with the ring in it ''be careful with it'' I nodded and slipped it in my pocket, I said 'arigato'' and went out

_--Bedroom—still with Jin_

I found xiao asleep, quietly I sat beside her and said tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear ''you're the best thing that ever happened to me xiao, I used to be a be really antisocial in school, I always had my friends but they didn't talk to me, I never knew someone so pure and gentle like you could change my life…I love you ling and your really special, and I hope to spend the rest of my life with you…'' I softly kissed her cheek and went to bed…

--Authors note: I was going to use them lines for the marriage part, shall in use it again? Yeah I think I should cuz I can't think of anything else….


	12. clone war

Authors note: me again! Um…since the last chapter was im guessing Sunday so ima gonna press it to Monday…

* * *

Monday 30 July 2015

I felt a soft kiss on my cheek while I was sleeping last night… and one of my hair strands tucked behind my ear, oh forget it I thought to myself while getting dressed

And went to the lounge, Jin was sitting on the sofa, dozing off…I sat next to him and whispered giggling ''c'mon lazybones…'' he smiled at me and said ''you do know im awake dontcha?'' I nodded and said taking out an apple and biting into it '' I just thought I would wake you up a bit…what's up anyway, you look a little down'' he smiled and said taking the apple out of my hand and munching on it '' nothing, Im okay trust me…'' I laughed and said ''gimmie back my apple!''

he chuckled and put a hand on my head and pushing it backwards enough for me to fall back onto the sofa,

He said looking over me ''gimmie gimmie never gets'' I growled at him and took the apple out of his hand, I snickered ''really?'' I stuck my tongue and he burst out laughing, then the speakerphone announced ' ling xiaoyu come to arena 1, you will be fighting ling xiaoyu, that is all' I looked puzzled then kairi rushed downstairs and cried ''xiao! I cant believe it!'' I nodded and said ''I know'' jin shrugged and said ''heihachi's planning something again I can feel it…'' then sora piped up ''clones!''

We all looked at him and said ''clones?'' he nodded and said ''of course, theres only one ling xiaoyu on here right?'' we all nodded, sora pricked his finger up and said ''right then, clones… it's the only explanation for it'' kairi hugged sora and said playfully ''stop being such a smartass!'' sora just laughed and smiled, I turned to jin and said ''that is the only explanation right?'' jin muttered loud enough for me to hear '' clones bent on winning and nothing to come in there way, they will kill for the prize…'' I smirked and complained in a whiny voice ''how you know?'' he said ''I know heihachi, he hates to lose'' I nodded and said ''oh okay…'' I went off for the fight

Arena 1

The crowd was there including my friends and jin, in there seats, I glanced at heihachi who was sitting above all the rest of them, smirking, I growled at him and entered the arena, where my opponent was waiting, I said ''lets get this over with…'' the clone just laughed and said '' you lose!'' the she got into my stance and I got into…erm…my stance (boy that sounded odd o.0) the bell ringed and clone charged at me with a thunder strike, I dodged it and kicked her at the back of the head, she fell then got up and kicked me, making me stumble, (I cant be really bothered to fill in the details about this fight so I'll skip )

I was battered, the clone didn't seem to have a scratch on her, she thought she had me so she ran up to deliver the final blow, It felt like I swayed past it, it hit me on the side of my cheek, then the clone did a birds flock making me almost fall, the clone spat ''give up…you lost'' I shook my head and got up, I hissed ''n-no im not…'' I did an uppercut to her face, the clone stumbled back a little then glared at me, I felt weary,

Unable to continue (uh-oh drama queen strikes again ) she sped at me with a powerful blow to the gut, which made me winded enough to fall, but I wasn't gonna let go now, I got back up and she started kicking me, punching me, I took it all but I couldn't last long, I wiped the blood from my mouth, the clone did so shoe me, witch caused me unable to get up, the fight was finished and I lost…

_Hospital wing_

I woke up in that stupid hospital bed again with bandages on my body, kairi, miharu were there, I got up to a pain down my arm, ''oh for the love of god…'' I whimpered, miharu said softly ''well you put up a great fight, I never seen someone last that long before'' the nurse said ''your gonna have to stay here for the night…'' kairi squealed ''why!?'' The nurse said ''her condition is not good, she'll be better tomorrow, I promise'' I put the pillow on my head and said to myself ''I don't wanna be here!!''

Then I heard ''is she okay?'' It was Jins voice, miharu smiled and said ''she is fine but looks like she's gonna have to stay here for the night'' I laughed and said '' im okay, you shouldn't worry so much''

He chuckled and said kissing me on the forehead ''yeah I should'' the nurse said to jin ''mr kazama you should stay with miss xiaoyu for the night'' I snickered and thought to myself ''mr kazama!? Im okay with miss xiaoyu but m-mr kazama!?'' he nodded and said ''okay then'' then I heard ''mommy!'' (Guess who…?) Fight ran up to me and stood on one of the seats up to the bed height, sakurabot entered after wards

She said ''she wanted to see if you were alright, and I did'' I smiled and said ''arigato sakura Chan'' fight said ''mommy okay?'' I smiled and nodded, sakurabot sighed ''thank goodness'' I laughed and said ''why you guys come to see me anyways?'' miharu said ''cause we all care bout ya…'' they all nodded, jin said ''I'll come check up on ya later okay?'' I nodded and said snickering ''okay okay, now yall get outta here I wanna sleep'' the all nodded and went out including fight and sakurabot, I didn't really wanna sleep I wanted to get away from the attention… loads a attention makes me feel sick…

_Few mins later_

I was still awake; I heard ''gorgeous you awake'' I laughed and said ''would I be answering if I was asleep hwo?'' Hwo walked up to me and said ''sorry for missing the fight, had to be somewhere'' I shrugged and said ''well I lost, them clones are hard'' he sat next to the bed and said ''well what can ya do?'' I giggled and said '' what'cha doing here anyways?'' he said ''seeing if you were okay…'' I said softly '' well ive been through a lot and I mean a lot…'' hwo snickered and said ''really, I bet ive been through more than you have'' I had a confused look on my face and said ''what'cha talking bout hwo?'' He chuckled and said ''ive been in gangs, almost killed and in jail for the military service, want me to carry on?'' I was surprised and said ''whoa, okay I take it back…'' he laughed and said ''I better go then…'' I nodded and said ''see ya later?'' he nodded and said ''see ya later''

I went to sleep soon after… I got bored so what can ya do!?

Authors note:

There you go! I couldn't think so I made it up as I went along, sorry for not filling yall in on the fight….o.0


	13. dip in the sea

Author's note: knowing me, this is probably going to be short or something! Im running outta ideas!

* * *

Tuesday 31 July 2015

The sun was shining on my face, too much to be exact so I was still tired when I woke up, I muttered whilst sitting up 'get the hell away from me mr. Sun I don't need you now'' then I heard ''finally awake lazybones'' I turned to the chair jin was sitting on, I said playfully ''shut it mr kazama'' jin stuck his tongue out at me, I smiled and rested my head on my pillow, I complained under my breath ''what time is it?''

Jin said ''well its two hours before I came in so its about 8:00'' I smiled and said rubbing my eyes ''that's one of the latest time I woke up in the morning, (for the record that's the third time, the first was 11:00)'' the nurse said as she walked in ''miss xiaoyu, your awake and in full recovery, yokkata (im glad, sorry for my bad writing in Japanese)''

I smiled and said ''arigato, for taking care of me'' the nurse smiled and said ''here to help!'' then she went out, Jin put a hand on my forehead, saying ''ogenki desu ka xiao? (How are you xiao?)'' I rolled my eyes and put the hand off my forehead, I said '' hai hai genki desu, (im fine)'' and then I got out of bed, I stretched (knowing I was in my bandages and pjs…) I ran to the cabin and got some fresh clothes on, I wore shorts and camisole (no NOT my normal pyjamas) I flopped on the bed after wards, I grumbled ''thank god im outta there…'' jin just laughed and said ''what ya wanna do today then?'' I shrugged and said '' nice day…. ummm'' I shrugged again and sighed '' im probably gonna go swimming in the sea''

Jin questioned ''in your clothes'' I nodded and said ''ive got my swimsuit underneath im gonna bring some towels too, maybe I'll find something good … ya wanna come'' jin nodded and said ''okay but im going in shorts…'' I laughed and nodded, I went out the door to look around

I saw sakurabot and fight in the training room, I leaned on the side of the wall to see what they were up to, sakura said to fight ''well, what do you think?'' fight squealed

''Ah, mommy will like this'' sakura covered fights mouth and said ''shut up baka'' I said ''what ya doing?'' sakura and fight span round, and said ''it's something for your necklace …'' well sakura did, fight ran up to me and hugged me, she whispered ''something its not ready yet'' I nodded and said ''kay then… bye girls'' they both waved ''Bai-bai!''

I was walking down the corridor to the entrance when I bumped into hwo, hwo snickered ''your out early, I woulda thought they would keep a monster like you in for so much longer…'' I stuck my tongue out at him and said ''keep quiet hwo'' hwo laughed and said ''what ya doing?'' I smiled and said ''swimming'' hwo shrugged and said ''have fun then…'' then he walked off

_Beach_

The sun was beating down pretty tough; thank god I brought water bottles with me (let alone flip flops) I took off my top, showing my pink bikini (with a cherry blossom pattern on one side) I put the top by the water bottles, let alone my shorts, I dived in, the sea was cold but had a nice feeling to it (lucky enough I can keep my breath under water for a long time) I dived even deeper, to the seabed even, I looked around, I thought to myself the sea must be pretty empty, well there was hardly anything in it…

I got bored then went to the surface

_Surface_

I took a deep breath out when got to the surface; my skin was glistening in the sunlight I heard ''xiao! You there??'' it was Jin I shouted waving ''hai! Im here!''

I then looked one way, then where Jin was…. He weren't there, ''jin?''

Then

''Boo!''

''Jin! You scared the heck outta me, don't do that!'' I wailed, he just laughed and said

''Cant blame me for having fun can ya?'' I rolled my eyes and giggled, I took hold of his wrist and tried dragging him along, he wouldn't budge, and he smirked and said 'well?' I smirked ''oh c'mon this aint fair! You can pick me up, drag me along and I cant, well not the pick up bit'' he shrugged and jerked his wrist back dragging me with it, ''woa-oof'' I went onto his chest, he just laughed and said '' jeez girl I didn't even feel that'' he then picked me up outta the water and sat me down on one of his shoulders, ''what the--hey!'' I laughed as he put me up on his shoulder; Jin said ''see anything?'' I looked around; I spotted and pointed to a cave, he took me off his shoulders and we both swam over there

_Cave_

The entrance was damp, and it stunk of moss, I ran ahead of Jin while he just walked

I found half a bridge and it was completely destroyed…. nothing I cant handle! I took a couple steps back, ran up and flipped over to the other side, I almost didn't make it

I shouted ''Jin! Yoo-hoo im over here!'' Jin ran up to one side of the bridge and said ''uh how the hell did you get over there?'' I laughed and said jumping to the other side ''like this'' he snickered and said ''find anything?' I shook my head and said ''nah im bored now, I wanna go back'' he nodded and said ''kay then…. wanna race?''

I smirked and said ''always'' he questioned ''your not gonna cheat are ya?''

I shook my head and said ''promise''

''Ready…set…GO!'' I shouted

So far we were neck to neck, then jin disappeared, I hesitated to look around, then I realised he was in front of me (like I said he was more athletic then xiao) I swam faster trying to keep up with him, I was that close to winning but I didn't, I said to myself

Note to self: always cheat on races

We laughed at each other when we went off to the shore, then we saw Paul on the beach, jin already had what I was thinking since he saw me looking at a hermit crab shell then Paul, I said to jin ''know what im thinking?'' he nodded and said ''oh yeah'' he picked up the shell and I picked up another one, I said ''on my count we throw them at Paul, one…ah forget it three!''

We both threw the shells at him, hitting him on the head, man he was angry! I laughed and said ''that'll teach him!'' jin nodded and said ''yeah it will''

I put the towel on my body and picked up my clothes, then I saw heihachi calling jin, heihachi was angry, jin just looked a ''please get outta my face'' look at him, jin then just shrugged and went off, jin said ''that idiot'' I was kinda sad, I said ''what's up?''

Jin said ''he wants me to be away from you, I told him that aint gonna happen''

I said in a puzzled way '' wow he really hates us don't he?''

Jin nodded and said ''im going back to the room okay, ive gotta go get a shower otherwise ill be a salt pot all day'' I laughed and said ''kay then I'll come with, I gotta get a shower and wash my hair''

He nodded and we both went off

_Bedroom_

''Ack ack, the worst thing about this is to have washing salt outta my hair…. nasty '' I cursed myself whilst in the shower

Jin just laughed and said on the other side of the room'' c'mon its not so bad''

I snickered and said ''yeah for you, you've got short hair, anyway how the hell do you keep your hair up?''

He answered quickly ''hair gel…''

I added to that ''and hairspray''

He then said ''nah im only joking it was made like this''

I questioned ''made?''

He laughed and said ''made what I meant is styled''

I shrugged and said applying conditioner ''right, so you get your hair done at the hairdressers, probably by some gay man…''

He laughed and said ''hell no! I don't get my hair done at the hair dressers, my hair is actually static''

I questioned ''ooh in static electricity?''

He shook his head and said ''no I'll show you when I get outta here''

I laughed and said putting a towel around my body ''kay…''

I was still in the bathroom drying my hair; I found where some of my clothes were (I hid them in one of the draws in the bathroom couple days earlier)

I put them on and went out of the bathroom, Jin was out too, and he had his gloves on he said ''this is what I meant by static'' I looked in amazement as I saw electricity flow through his gloves, he said ''it's called supercharge, it means you will be able to inflict a lot of damage to someone in one move''

My eyes sparkled; I said ''wow that's so cool''

He laughed and said ''its nothing to show off about, really'

I nodded and said ''kay then''

Sakurabot knocked on the door, I opened it and said ''hi sakura!''

She said giving me a small pink box ''here its an accessory for your necklace'' I opened it to find two silver wings attached by a small heart shaped head band

I said ''wow, how do I put it on?''

Sakura said ''like this'' my necklace started to glow as she put the wings on

Sakura said ''don't worry it will only glow by someone you love, its called love wings (well I don't wanna use wings of love cuz that's a song!)

Sakura then said ''im gonna go back to see if fight has ruined anything''

I waved and said ''okay then let's hope she don't''

Sakura laughed and nodded, then she went off

I closed the door, Jin said looking at my necklace glowing ''love wings huh? Wow'' I said ''you know about them''

He nodded and said ''there very rare if the can be found, there made of rare metals if there been made''

I shrugged and said ''hmmm learn something new every day'' he smirked and picked me up, I started to laugh when he started tickling me on the ribs, I gasped whilst trying not to laugh ''jin! Quit it already! Ha ha''

He laughed and shook his head ''only if you say you love me''

I carried on laughing; I then said ''okay jin I love you''

Jin laughed and said kissing me on the forehead

''Love you too''

Authors note

: Hoeeeeeee this is not fair, im so running outta ideas, fine if any yall have any that keeps up with the story so far im willing to hear em cuz I need help


	14. yes or no?

Authors note: c&d2 is back on the road…the couple is on stage 8 now before they fight jinpachi, but its Saturday for jin and xiao…now what that means? He heh find out for your self!

* * *

I woke up with a rose on the bedside table next to me, it also had a note saying '' want to come to a carnival with me tonight? If so meet me by the ferries wheel at 8:00 clock, love you very much! Jin.'' I held the rose to my heart and said ''that's so sweet!'' I got up and stretched im my baggy top (well not really…. It was a nightdress)

I went to go get a shower; I was interrupted by hwo's voice saying ''gorgeous you awake?'' I sighed and said ''hai hwo what ya want?'' He said ''you seen miharu?''

I said ''no why?'' then hwo's voice started to sound jumpy ''n-no reason…''

Then I realised, I smiled to my self and said ''omg hwo you like her don't you?''

He said annoyed ''wh-what!?'' I teased ''ya wanna ask her out don't you?''

He then gave up and said ''yeah…'' I laughed and said ''she talks bout you a lot ya know…'' his ears pricked up and said ''really?'' I nodded and said ''she talks about you every day, its quiet annoying actually…''

He said ''strike!'' I laughed and said ''um if your looking for her here's her room number'' I said handing him a piece of paper saying '27' on it, hwo said ''arigato gozaimasu xiao!'' I laughed again and said ''you best get outta here before jin get's back'' he nodded at me and left… I breathed ''finally'' then went into the shower

I put a t-shirt on and jeans on, those were my dosing clothes…I was walking around the room barefoot (hello! I couldn't find any socks!)

I put some panda pattern socks on and trainers, then tying my hair up in pigtails before going out…

I went down to sakurabot's chamber, fight was they're as usually messing around with stuff, I went up to sakura and hugged her, and I then gave her a toothy grin afterwards…she just laughed and said ''how come you so happy?'' I laughed and said ''no reason it's just that hwo is getting ready to ask miharu out''

Sakura said ''I hope she says yes...''

I said ''hey fight!'' fights ears pricked up and said ''yeah mommy?''

I walked over to her and said ''what'cha doing?'' she just shrugged and said ''playing…'' I then turned to sakura and said ''make sure you don't let her injure herself okay?'' she nodded and said ''kay xiao!''

I then went out…

_Lounge _

Lili and kairi were there, I said ''hey girls'' the both said in a hyper tone ''hi xiao!'' I laughed and said, ''im gonna see what heihachi's doing…wish me luck!'' they both smiled and said ''okay xiao good luck!'' I laughed and went out

_Heihachi's room_

I was by the door hearing to what he said, jin was saying some stuff too and heihachi was talking rather harshly to him, heihachi roared ''jin how could you choose that rainbow, sunshiny bitch! She doesn't love you'' jin said back '' I don't care what you say about xiao, I still love her and I don't see why you are trying to make me brake up with her anyway….'' A girls voice said '' heihachi's trying to make you go with me… it's the best'' jin said to the girl ''shut up hirano'' hirano said ''no way kazama! You shut up! Anyway I love you, she doesn't''

Jin said in a dark voice ''I will protect xiao and be there whenever she needs me, I love her very much I'll even lye my life on the lines for her! I don't see why you are coming up with these schemes to brake us apart''

Heihachi said ''ugh kazama your dismissed'' Jin went out of the room mumbling to himself, I was hiding behind one of the walls thinking to myself '' he cares about me that much….'' A small tear came from my eye; I wiped it away and ran off

_With Jin_

I was punching the punching back with force, I was angry that heihachi wants me to be away from xiao…were never going to be apart and I know that…. she knows that, goddamn heihachi, damn him to hell…. I kept on punching until **craaack **''ow!'' I yelped looking at my hand…. I swear I heard a crack from my hand, but nothing was there…then I heard ''jin!'' I turned round and I saw xiao, she ran up to me and hugged me, she had a worried look in her eye, she said to me ''what's wrong…''

I smiled and said ''oh its nothing…im okay trust me'' she sighed and said ''hold out your hand…'' I did as told, I chuckled and said ''xiao what are you doing…'' she smiled and said ''nothing'' I looked at her hand to see the were glowing, she put her hands on mine…. then I felt a jolt go through my body, xiao then took her hands off mine and said ''all better?'' I laughed and nodded and said ''how you know?'' she just shrugged and said ''wild guess'' she waved at me then went out….

_Back with xiao-8:00_

I put on a black dress and put my hair down…. I also had leggings on and flat black shoes, I then went out of the door were kairi said ''ooh going somewhere?'' I smiled and said ''im meeting Jin at a carnival'' she smiled at me and said ''have fun!'' I nodded and rushed off

_Carnival_

The carnival looked like tons of fun, parades, games and loads of fun rides…(excuse me for being so childish) I stood by the ferries wheel, I looked round a bit, then jin came round outta nowhere and span me around, he was wearing a casual blouse with jeans n trainers, I smiled and said ''you always do this don't ya?'' he nodded and said ''its fun to mess around with you like that'' I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed, he said ''thanks for earlier, I could a swore I broke my hand or something'' I tapped my nose and said ''I told you! There was something wrong…'' I laughed and Said shall we go on?'' he nodded and said ''kay''

_Ferris wheel_

Jin and me sat on side-by-side of the seats…. He was really quiet for some reason, I said ''jin something wrong?'' he shook his head and said ''you know when we first met?'' I nodded and said ''yeah why?''

He replied ''I could always see you smiling, never sad, always cheering people up…even afraid to get your heart broken, a normal person, but before I met you I was really antisocial in school, I had only one friend and that was miharu… but she hardly talked to me, but when you came along… you changed my life, I needed someone as pure and beautiful like you to change my life so….''

I listened with a worried look in my eye to see what he was gonna say, he spoke up ''xiao will you marry me?''

I couldn't believe my ears…is this real? He opened up a box containing a gold ring with a diamond in it…

He said in a worried voice ''xiao…will you?'' I felt like tears was gonna come from my eyes, I said putting my hand on his and kissing him softly ''Jin, this is…is wonderful, I truly love you I really do and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…so yeah I will'' he breathed a sigh of relief and said slipping the ring on my finger ''domo arigato xiao, you wont regret this…''

_Inner xiao!_

Yata I cant believe im getting married!

**Congrats! I was asleep through the whole time so ima gonna let brain deal with it**

I gave my inner self a look and said, just be quiet you should be happy for me…

**Hey! I am! Im just gonna tell brain to show me it again and I'll get back to you…**

I sighed and said okay then…

_Outer xiao…_

I hugged Jin and said ''arigato Jin, you wont regret this either…'' he hugged me back and said ''don't worry I wont'' I said ''when's the wedding?'' he smiled and said '' four weeks after the tournament that's should give us a bit of time to get it sorted''

I smiled at him and said ''okay then''

Walking off the Ferris wheel Jin said ''ya wanna go see the parade?'' I nodded and said ''okay…it looks fun'' we both smiled at each other and went to it….

_Parade_

Confetti was everywhere and surrounded by people in colourful exotic costumes and exotic music swayed the air…it was like being in the Caribbean, me and jin were at the front of the crowd so we could get a better view, one of the ladies there gave me a hibiscus, she just smiled at me and said ''good luck with your boyfriend'' I laughed and she carried on dancing, after the parade was over jin said we could play some games…

''Arg! Im no good at these Jin'' I said to him, he just chuckled and said ''c'mon you cant be that bad…'' I paid 100 yen for three balls,

Threw the first…. bad

Threw the second…bad

Threw the third…guess what bad!

He just laughed and said ''want me to get ya something?'' I sighed and said ''see how good you are then…'' he paid 100 yen for three balls….

Threw first…hit

Threw second…hit

Threw third…hit!

He got me a big pink panda bear saying 'I love you' on it, I smiled and said ''thanks jin!" he chuckled and said ''no problem'' I sighed and said ''how do you do it?''

He said ''do what?''

I replied ''to know exactly what I wanted?''

He quoted ''wild guess'' I just laughed at him and said pushing him a bit ''yeah right…''

He laughed and said ''where do ya wanna go next?'' I shrugged and said putting the hibiscus on my ear ''I dunno, wait here'' he nodded and I ran off to the jewellery section…. I picked Jin up a silver bangle and it cost like 100-200 yen, not that much but it was worth it, ''here'' I handed jin the bangle and he put it on, I smiled and said '' ya like it…I always thought silver was you colour…'' he laughed and said ''well im not really fond of gold so yeah'' he put his arm round me and we carried on walking….

_**Beach**_

We walked across the beach afterwards, the soothing waves crashed on the shore, and then dwindled down, and the moon was up in the sky… it was angelic and gorgeous, we sat down on the sand, I leaned my head on jin and said '' you wanna know what I thought when I met you?'' Jin said ''what'' I smiled and said '' I thought you were one of them undercover princes…'' jin said laughing ''no way I hate being posh! You take that back'' I got up and shook my head and said giggling ''you going to have to catch me first'' he laughed and said ''oh really? Okay then'' he got up and I started running, I was laughing when I was running cuz jin wasn't like far away from me and I knew he was more athletic than me, so basically he caught me

I lied down on the sand and Jin sat next to me, tickling me on the ribs as well, he said ''take it back''

I laughed hard and said ''never''

He smiled and said ''kay then'' he poked me a couple more times, before I could give up he French kissed me, when he broke off I sighed and smiled, I said ''okay mr kazama I give up and I take it back'' he laughed and said shrugging ''I might not be a prince but I got a beautiful princess right in front of me'' I said softly ''aw jin that's really sweet'' I got up and dusted whatever sand I got out of my hair and clothes, then sat next to jin, he laughed and put an arm round me, he looked at me to see me blushing like crazy, he smiled and said ''you okay?'' I nodded and said trying to cover up my redness ''I-im okay it's just that when I get really happy I tend to blush quiet a lot'' (well duh! Hello im his girlfriend what was I supposed to do?) he took my hand off my cheeks and said

''C'mon lemme see em''

I laughed and said ''no way, I look like a idiot when im like this!''

He smiled and said '' xiao you won't…trust me''

I sighed and said ''okay'' I took the hands off my cheeks and showed him my blushing self…

He gave me a face that I couldn't resist, he said ''xiao you look so cute, I don't see why you hate it when you're like this…'' I laughed and said ''I dunno why I hate it I just do'' he smiled and said ''c'mon xiao lets go back before heihachi screws at us…''

I nodded and followed him to the ferry

_Inside the ferry_

When we got in I shouted ''guys! Meeting in lounge I got an announcement''

All our friends went out their rooms and into the lounge, I giggled and said ''you guys know me and jin have being dating'' the all nodded and mumbled…I said smiling ''well jin asked me to marry him and I said yes!'' The girls cheered and crowded me; kairi hugged me and said ''promise me you will let me be your brides maid'' I smiled and said ''I will let you be my brides maid'' miharu said ''and me?'' I nodded and said ''of course, and lili too?'' she nodded and smiled….

After that I went to bed thinking about what would happen when we got married, it's probably too much to think about…but I was really happy that I was gonna be a bride!

Authors note: nihao! How'd did ya like that?


	15. the final fight

Authors note: ugh…I finally finished watching midori no hibi in English…yawnanyways teehee…. On with it already!!

* * *

_2__nd__ of august 2015_

I felt something tickling my feet, obviously it was Jin, I said ''Jin quit it already…'' jin replied '' missing on an opportunity to hear you laughing? No way!''

I giggled and said ''I mean it stop'' I then laughed, he smiled and said ''that's all I wanted to hear from my bride to be'' he then stopped tickling my feet, I got up and smiled, I stretched then sat on the bed with a dazed look on my face, jin sat next to me and hugged me, he said to me ''you okay xiao?''

I kissed him and smirked, I replied ''yeah but I feel…. I feel kinda weakened, I feel that pressure is put on me'' I then looked at his scar; it had changed colour, half black and half white…. I pointed to his scar and said '' look…''

Jin looked at his arm and said ''what the…. what the hell?''

I got dressed after that moment of pure weirdness, Jin said holding up something ''uh xiao'' he then blushed and said ''I think this belongs to you…'' I turned to see what he was holding…turned out to be one of my bras

I turned bright red and said ''j-jin gimmie that!'' He then chucked it at me, I got a hold of it and it had a note attached to one of the straps…it said:

_Ha! That's what you get for putting me in an arm lock n stealing my allowance!! Hope ya bf likes it!!_

_Manna_

I clenched my fists and said ''m-manna….'' I then yelled

''YOU ARE SOO DEAD LITTLE MAN I SWEAR ILL KILL YA, SCARE YA TO DEATH EVEN!!'' before I could say anything else I heard jin say and putting his hand on my head ''jeez xiao…. never seen you angry like this…'' I laughed and said dropping my head down ''you don't know manna like I do…he's pure evil…. after all he and grandpa teached me how to fight…'' Jin said ''why doesn't he fight now?''

I laughed and turned round waggling my finger, I said ''wiped both their fighting skills when they were asleep''

He grinned and said ''im so glad im marrying you…''

I laughed and said hugging him ''and im so glad im marrying you mr kazama''

Jin also said '' jinpachi is today…heihachi said it's in a place called ground zero….'' I shrugged and said '' eh I don't care about jinpachi, I bet he's an extremely powerful zombie and im not scared of zombies…'' he laughed and said ''xiao…. what planet do you live on?'' I stuck my tongue out at him and said ''I live on planet earth''

He put his hands on my hips and spun me around, he said ''lets hope that vivid imagination of your don't get too smart…''

I laughed and said ''or what?'' Jin just shrugged and said ''dunno, but ill think of something'' I went ''ps Ssh'' then went out

_The docks _

Miharu and hwoarang where there while I was roller-skating

I shouted to hwo ''hey! You told her yet?''

Hwo turned red and said ''shut up xiaoyu!"

Miharu laughed and ran up to me, she said to me '' xiao he did tell me so basically I said yes…'' I smiled at her and hugged her, I said to miharu ''you better watch him as well, he's a bit feisty'' I finished off that sentence with a smile (uh you guys remember when he kissed me back in the first one? Yeah so that's what I meant)

Miharu nodded and said smirking ''make sure you don't hurt yourself, otherwise Jin will have to look after you''

I thought about it for a second, and then turned a bit red, I yelled a bit ''shut up miharu hirano!''

She just laughed and said ''have fun mrs xiaoyu!'' I smirked at her and started roller-skating again, I eventually lost balance and slipped, but I accidentally fell onto someone, ''kya gomen nasai (im sorry—oh yeah and I thought it was komedesai)'' the voice said ''xiao?'' I looked up to see one of my brothers friends, and unfortunately it was the one who had a crush on me…. it was ozuru kamigawa, he was about jin's age and he's been trying to get me to like him for ages, I got off of him and said ''not you again…'' he said in a quirky tone ''what are you doing here…?'''

I crossed my arms again and said ''I can say the same for you…'' he smiled and said ''I moved here…''

I smiled at him and said ''im in a fighting tournament'' he laughed and said ''lets hope you win…'' I nodded and said ''yeah oh and another thing do you still have that crush on me?'' he nodded and said ''of course, why do you ask?'' I sighed and said ''I knew this would happen'' he smiled and said ''why what's up?'' I showed him the ting, I said ''im engaged…'' he replied ''aren't you a little young to get married?'' I sighed and said patting him on the head ''uh ozuru im 18 now, last time you saw me was when I was sixteen…besides im with Jin kazama'' his mouth dropped, he said in amazement ''your with the famous kazama jin?'' I tilted my head and said ''y-you know him?''

He nodded and said '' not just me the whole of Japan…mishima's grandson is supposed to be dead rich…let alone snobby n stuff…'' I sighed and pushed ozuru outta the way, I said while I was skating off ''Jin's a really good person, I don't care what other people say''

I skidded at some point leaving me laughing, it makes a funny noise so what can I do! Anyway a girl that looked about 13 or so… came up to me and said ''excuse me, do you know kairi hiragawa?''

I nodded and said '' your sakura kinimoto right?'' she nodded and said ''and your ling xiaoyu?''

I replied ''hai'' I smiled and said '' d'ya want me to take you to her?'' She nodded and said ''hai arigato gozaimasu''

She kept in pace of me while I was roller-skating, she had a smile across her face and she said ''I haven't seen kai in a long time so im glad im able to see her…'' I nodded and said ''she's talked about you and your boyfriend, uh syaoran?''

Sakura blushed and said laughing ''yeah, he's on vacation for now though so basically im with tomoyo all the time, let alone kero''

I questioned ''keroberos?'' She nodded and said ''wow kairi has told you a lot'' I laughed and said ''no not really, I just know stuff—'' then

SMACK!

I went into a lamppost causing me to fall backwards, sakura said giggling ''classic, uh are you okay?'' I laughed and said ''itai…. but im okay, ill probably get Jin to help me'' sakura said ''kazama Jin?'' I nodded and said ''lemme guess you know him?'' She nodded and said ''no not really but I wanna meet him'' I smiled and said ''he's a really good person'' sakura put her hands behind her head and said ''you close with him?'' Then she pointed to my ring, I nodded and blushed slightly…

I said ''okay sakura here we are''

_Kairi's room door_

'Knock knock' kairi opened the door a bit and said ''hai xiao?'' I smiled and said ''someone wants to see you'' she looked at sakura and said ''sakura?'' sakura nodded and said ''kairi Chan'' kairi laughed and hugged her, I felt happy seeing it…then kairi looked at the cut on my head and said sighing and smirking ''what did ya do now clumsy?'' I growled at her and said ''shut up! Kairi…I just skated into a lamppost'' then kairi burst out laughing, she said afterwards ''classic!'' sakura said ''kai Chan I said that like 30 mins ago'' I smiled and said

''im going to see sakurabot and fight'' sakura questioned ''fight card?'' I nodded and said ''yeah…'' then I started to walk to the chamber, I called back ''you can come if ya want to you know'' sakura ran up to me and said ''im coming, what about you kai?'' kairi shook her head and said ''nah I gotta fight with sora to get to…'' I called to kairi ''make sure he don't hurt ya or he'll have to deal with me'' kairi laughed and said ''he won't do that he's my boyfriend''

I laughed and said ''fine…'' sakura followed me to sakurabot chamber

_Sakurabot chamber_

I went into sakura bot's chamber; I said ''sakura bot, meet''

Sakura bot said in a calm voice ''I know sakura kinimoto ling'' then sakura turned to fight and said ''fight I missed you…'' fight ran up to me and said ''master no take me away…. im with mommy now'' I crouched down and said ''fight she's not gonna take you away she just wants to say hi…'' I smiled and said to sakura bot ''hey sakura Chan what ya doing?'' Sakura bot smiled and said ''working on something for fight, she keeps bugging me to tell

her, she's like about 9-ish anyway'' I questioned ''in age?'' she nodded and said ''yeah, even though she's not human she's got to have an age'' I looked to see what she was making, it was a cute little jack in the box with a chime, I smiled and said ''fight is gonna love you for that, your like a sister for her''

She smiled and said ''thanks''

Sakura walked up to me and said giving me something ''here, you might need it in fights…'' she handed me the shield card… sakura smiled then she hugged me, sakura said '' im afraid im going to have to go, but I'll watch you fight on the big screen okay'' I nodded and sakura ran off calling back at me ''I'll meet jin another time'' I said ''okay''

Jin said ''xiao c'mon jinpachi fight is now'' I nodded taking my roller-skates off and leaving them in the chamber, I then put my flats on and ran to the arena

_Ground zero_

There was no crowd…. I said to Jin ''what's going on here?'' Jin smiled and said grabbing my hand ''stay close to me, and what happened to your head?'' I sweat dropped at the comment and said ''ran into the lamppost '' jin chuckled and said ''well get it fixed up later'' then a built up old man with a point beard and long hair approached us, he said in a ghostly voice ''im surprised you made it this far…my name is jinpachi mishima, my goal is to….to destroy all humanity!'' he cackled and turned into a monster

Then my scar started glowing, I clutched it, cause it was hurting I said ''this aint going to be good…''

To be continued…

* * *

Authors note: teehee hee x

I hope your liking this as much as I am!!


	16. final fight part 2

Authors note: pfft…. Ummm second part of jinpachi

* * *

Then my scar started glowing, I clutched it, cause it was hurting I said ''this aint going to be good…''

Jin said ''xiao, don't let your guard down!'' jinpachi said to jin ''well do you think you can beat me, let alone defeat me heir of the cursed blood?'' jin shouted ''no but I can try…'' my eyes widened I said to myself ''this was no dream…it was a vision…'' I ran up and did a bayonet to jinpachi, but that was a mistake, he just punched me away like I was nothing, I got up and wiped the blood away from my lip… jin shouted to me ''xiao…don't this is my fight'' I ran up to jinpachi (completely ignoring jin) and did the jade grab to him, but it didn't dent him, jinpachi grabbed me by the stomach and kicked me…I rolled backwards but I got quickly back up, jin said ''I meant it xiao stay outta this…''

I said ''no jin I wont…'' then Jin turned into the devil form…

I underwent the angel transformation again… Jin landed a series of punches and kicks to jinpachi; it left jinpachi with a couple bruises, I flew up and fly kicked jinpachi, followed by phoenix talon, Jin then grabbed one of his legs and swung him around… jinpachi screamed ''you fools! You cant kill me…'' Jin charged at him with a flurry of kicks and punches, jinpachi disappeared then reappeared behind him, then…

Fireball…

Jin eyes widened as jinpachi did that stupid fireball trick (don't say none of you lot like it cuz ya hate it plus jinpachi CHEATS!!)

Jin cried in pain as he fell to the ground…I said to myself ''don't let your guard down? What he meant was to turn into angel form… looks like im gonna have to withdraw''

Jinpachi grabbed Jin by the throat and sneered '' see kazama Jin? I told you, your weak and you cant defeat me''

I was scared, I didn't know what to do, and otherwise Jin will be dead for sure… I threw a rock at jinpachi's head and shouted ''hey!'' I withdrew my wings and said ''jinpachi fight me…'' I got into my stance, he let go of Jin and said ''puny…im indestructible'' I interrupted ''and your cocky! I hate cocky people…. your mine!''

I crouched down and charged up for a speedy attack, I shouted '' kusoa!'' and sped up and did a so shoe me and followed up with dark and stormy, jinpachi had a lot of bruises on him, I clenched my fists and said ''your dead!''

My punches got more violent by the second, jinpachi swatted me away again, and then I heard fights voice ''mommy!'' I span round and saw her, jinpachi punched me again, catching me off guard, and I fell to the floor as fight ran up to me, I said angrily ''fight what are you doing here!?'' she said i ''ive come to help you xiaoyu…your about to break'' I said ''yeah it's illegal'' fight shook her head and said ''its not a stage, its between life and death, the people are watching as well,'' then she said in normal voice

''come on mommy, lets show this meanie were the best!'' she outstretched her hand for me to take it' I got up and got into my stance, fight copied my stance as well, I smiled and said '' since when did you learn to fight in hake ken?'' fight laughed and said '' im a fighting card I know all types'' jinpachi roared, we both charged at him with storming flower, I did sunflower wake up call then fight kicked him to the ground, I flipped behind him and did falcon's beak, then fight did firecracker, before we knew it jinpachi…was…gone!

Jinpachi started to cry in pain as he faded away into the dust…he said ''arigato and sayonara'' I said angrily ''what do you mean thank you!? You're the one who almost killed Jin!''

I saw at the corner of my eye Jin's body, lifeless on the ground, I ran up to him and said ''jin, wake up…'' he was already out of devil form so basically he's about to… I was scared for my life, I said with tears in my eyes ''jin don't…leave me'' still no answer, I cried and said '' don't jin…wake up…please''

Fight said ''he's life is running out… use these, they will revive him'' she handed me a green orb and I placed it to his heart…. it sank in and nothing happened…. I shed one last tear as it fell onto Jin's chest as well as the orb…then his body started to glow a bit… I said in surprise ''jin!?'' His eyes started to open and he said quietly '' im alive?''

I cried in tears of happiness and said ''jin yes you are alive and im so glad…'' I hugged him and said ''I love you so much…'' he said holding my hand ''were jinpachi'' fight piped up ''jinpachi dead! Me and mommy killed him!'' Jin laughed and said ''glad that's over…'' then he said looking at the bleeding cuts of my body ''your hurt…'' I smiled and said ''don't worry that head of yours okay?'' I help Jin up and we walked out of the place…

_4 weeks later_

Jin and me decided the wedding would be in September, that's the way we will get our lives back to normal and basically we will be in college so…(hey there in 11th grade what ya gonna do)

And basically our lives were back to normal, people was cheering us when we went into school cuz we won… so basically we were the popular kids, but no one bothered us much apart from our friends…

Oh and I forgot im going to get manna back for sticking that note in my bra…so basically after a long day at school I went home, jin went back to his house, I stopped off at the shop to pick up a torch… wait and see

I hid in his room for a few hours in my school clothes and socks…when he opened the bedroom door I turned the torch on up to my face and said '' boo!'' manna looked at me for a second then ran off screaming…. After that he said ''dammit xiao!!'' I burst out laughing and said '' that's what you get for sticking that note to my bra…plus you're a pervert for even going in my draw…'' manna shouted ''stop acting like a kid!!'' I snorted and said ''what

ya gonna do tell mom?'' manna shook his head and said ''no way, I'll pull a trick on you…'' pfft…I said putting a hand on his head and pushing him'' no way manna, mom already knows im getting married so there, plus she wouldn't allow it…'' manna said ''she don't even know yet'' I smirked and said ''oh really?''

I sucked back a breath and shouted ''mother, tell your demon child to stop playing pranks on me!'' Mom said ''shut up you two and get along…'' I went back to my room and shut the door, locking it in the process; I snorted ''demon'' manna shouted ''bitch!''

I snorted again and went on my msn for a couple hours…I soon got involved with a group chat with hwo, Jin, miharu, kairi and sora, (before you lot say so, ive got four bedrooms, one for my parent, one for kairi, one for sora and one for your truly) we were talking about school…

I got bored and logged off; I gotta text message from Jin saying 'are you okay…

I texted 'yeah but my arm still hurts a bit…'

He said ''im going to bed, cya tomorrow?' I texted back 'yeah get off the phone your wasting me credit' he texted 'okay kiddo; p'

I texted back ' --: you never give up, can you drop me off to school tomorrow?'

He texted back 'yeah but im going to have to used the motor bike, suki's borrowing my car for a couple weeks'

I texted back 'okay, 7:00 tomorrow?'

Jin texted back 'kay 7:00 tomorrow, now goodbye my bride'

I smiled and said ''im still glad I met him'' then went to bed…

* * *

Authors note: fine! im going to do a couple more chapters cuz one of my veiwers wanted me to -

and basically...im probably gonna use xiao getting kiddnapped...inspired from TJSC25

uuuh have i got ur name right or not??


	17. back to normal?

Authors note: fine c and d two is not finished yet!!

* * *

I woke up with my face dripping wet, because that idiot of a brother threw water on my face, I clenched my fists and said ''manna…you better run…'' manna said in a pissed off attitude ''no way! Ling im not running'' I grinned evilly and said ''okay then'' I got a marker pen in my hand and said getting him in a arm lock, then pushing him down to the ground ''hah! You moron that is what you get for waking me up! I already have an alarm clock so no excuse!!'' I tied his hands up with one of my robe sashes and drawed a moustache on his face

Manna said ''okay okay ling I give up!!'' I untied him and said ''get away from me or else'' he got up immediately and ran off, I sighed ''god that baka is a handful…'' I got in my school clothes and shoes and ran downstairs, kairi wasn't there, I asked ''where's kairi?'' mom said ''she is in her room'' kairi said ''present!'' coming down

Stairs in her uniform, I smiled at her and said '' would you mind killing my brother kairi?'' she laughed and said ''no way… im walking with miharu by the way and your going with?'' I nodded and said ''yeah, Jin's cousin borrowed his car for a couple weeks so basically he has got his kawashima (spelling?) bike'' I heard the

Toaster ping, then manna by it, I just got the toast out of manna's hands and bit into it, he growled at me and said ''mutant…'' I finished the toast and put my finger on his head and pushed him, causing him to stumble, I laughed and said ''shut up already god I didn't realise you were still talking…'' manna said ''mom!''

Mom said ''xiaoyu's older so can it'' I stuck my tongue out at him, then said doing my pigtails '' kairi heard from fight or sakurabot?'' She nodded and said ''sakura is in the laboratory and fight is living with you…'' I pulled up a confused look on my face, I said ''oh really? Is she still in the card?' she nodded and said ''activate her when you come back from school''

I nodded and said pulling my backpack on my shoulder ''yeah okay see you and miharu at school?'' she nodded and said ''hai''

I left out the door, I exclaimed and said ''it is so sunny!'' I waited outside my doo for jin to arrive, after a couple minuets he was there, and I was busy drying my hair with a towel that I brought in my bag…jin laughed and said ''what happened xiao?'' I giggled and said ''brother trouble…'' I put the towel back in my bag, I then looked at his bike and said ''cool!'' he smiled and said ''ah its nothing special'' I smiled and said '' I think its cool'' he just laughed and said '' well come on or were going to be late…'' I nodded and hopped on, he rode at a decent speed, and plus it felt nice with the wind in my face…

I wrapped my arms around Jin; his body was warm as always…we came at a red light and I said ''well how long you been keeping this away?'' he chuckled and said ''not much'' I smiled and put my head on jins back

Inner xiao

**And where the hell were you?**

Shut up stupid, and I should ask you the same thing?

**Sleeping**

Humph. Right…

**Arg! You are so annoying…hey…I dare you to feel his abs**

No way

**Oh c'mon, its fun to explore…**

I said no!

**Fine…it's a padlock dare!**

Dammit, I can't break a padlock…ugh fine, but I'll get ya back later

**Pfft…. Yeah right!**

Fine

**Fine…Outer xiao**

I let out a sigh and thought ''please forgive me'' I sucked back a breath and ran my hands up his abs once or twice, then wrapped my arms around him…I wanted to explore more, but I couldn't anyway I wont allow myself to

Inner xiao—again!

**Hah! You did the dare! How did they feel**

You do know I fucking hate you for this…

**Awww c'mon he's your boyfriend, you at least gotta be a bit naughty**

Hey! Im not like that

**Yeah I know but I am**

Shut up baka…

**Do not tell me to shut up!**

No way, I just did you stupid so and so…

**Aaaack! Forget it love, talk to you later okay?**

Okay then

**Outer xiao**

The green light went and we drove off, Jin said snickering '' did ya have fun?'' my face was deep red, I said giggling ''kya! Sorry couldn't resist''

I laughed and said ''no worries, it felt good''

I laughed and put my head off his back, I said ''were here'' he smiled and said with us getting off the bike ''hey I have got eyes''

I sighed in a happy way and jumped on his back and covered his eyes, I laughed and said ''now you don't''

Jin said ''xiao c'mon I can't see'' I took my hands off his eyes and said ''so?'' I got off his back and said ''im going to catch up with the others okay, catch you later?''

He smiled and nodded, and then I ran off

_School grounds_

The bell went off and in an instant everyone went- except me, I felt like someone was watching me… then a silhouette approached me saying ''get her…'' then two other silhouette's sped at me with a punch, knocking me back to the ground, I rolled backward and stood up again I said ''who the hell are you guys'' then two charged at me one from either side, I jumped up and got there heads, then banged them together, then I landed off my feet then into my stance, in a flurry of kicks and punches they were gone…or so I thought

Something went through me, my eyes widened and the pain sank in…I realised I was stabbed in the stomach…

Tears were in my eyes and said in a quiet tone ''why did you do this…'' the voice said ''nothing short'' then he kicked me in the back…I surprised scream of pain came from my lips…

I clutched my stomach and tried to get up…I at least got up to one knee, I back kicked him but he blocked it and got me in an arm lock, I got out of it and collapsed, I said ''what kind of sick person are you?'' He just laughed and said ''we cant have you dying, but it will do for now…''

He dragged me by the wrist with me clutching my stomach; I screamed ''get away from me!'' he said ''just shut up''

Then he threw me into a vehicle…I screamed and banged on the door ''help me! Jin, kairi anybody!''

I cried and said ''why does this happen to me…'' I felt weak…and pure darkness surrounded me…

_Jin's pov_

Everyone had his or her head looking out the window, I questioned ''hey what's happening?'' I heard fast footsteps; I turned round and kairi, sora and miharu, kairi said ''xiao! She…she's…'' sora hugged kairi and said ''xiao…. we cant find her we looked all around the school…'' miharu continued '' and we all think it was something to do with the fight earlier…and we found this note for you…''

Miharu handed me a note saying CHALLENGE in kanji, it said

_We have got someone very dear to you, if you want her back come to the shiobi warehouse at: 600 sharp and be alone_

I realised who it was… it was a gang that I had problems before I met xiao, I gritted my teeth and scrunched the note in my hand, my head dropped down and I said through my gritted teeth…''those bastards'' I was about to run off when kairi said ''jin let me come with you!'' I shook my head and said ''kairi no, ive got to deal with this myself'' kairi said ''okay but you will let me know if she's okay right?''

I nodded and smiled ''don't worry I will…'' I then ran off to my motorbike…

_Inner Jin_

Dammit! Xiao's is kidnapped…

**That really is bad, you better go save her**

Of course where do you think im going!?

**Oof! Kay man chill…**

Humph…

* * *

Authors note: I hope your liking this chapter…ummm sorry if it was a bit violent for yall…

And anyways who do you think the villain should be huh?

Yoshimitsu

Kazuya

Or lee?

I can handle the ninja's…


	18. all better

* * *

Authors note: story so far—4 weeks after the tournament, jin and xiao were starting to get there lives back to normal, now xiao is stabbed and kidnapped and jin is out to save her…. interesting **smirk**

_Shiobi warehouse—with xiao_

''Ugh…ano…where am I?'' I said quietly, and then my eyes snapped open to find my arms and legs in chains, then I looked down to see the stab wound was gone, also a tape was around my mouth to prevent me from screaming and letting people know where I am…

Then the man walked up to me…he said '' oh your awake'' I glared at him and tried to get out, he just laughed and said ''xiao darling there's no use'' then he took the tape off my mouth, I said ''why did you kidnap me?'' he said clicking his fingers ''bait, we knew you were kazama's girl, so we could lure him here…right boys?''

Then I heard cheering, the group was about 7, 8 of them

He then said '' hitomi, make sure xiao don't get away'' a skinny man came up to me with a knife and held my arm out, the leader had silver hair, was wearing a purple shirt with a unicorn on the back (QUEER LEE!!)

And black leather jeans and shoes…I said angrily ''who the hell are you!?'' he said ''name goes by lee chaolan, and this'' he clicked his fingers and said followed by a group of other men ''is my crew''

I snarled, then yelped, hitomi cut me…it was a really deep gash and my blood dripped out, lee laughed and said ''the more your being a brat the more we cut you, until you die or cant take it anymore I don't really care''

I glared at him and said ''bastard…'' he clicked his fingers again and another deep gash was served to my arm…

Shiobi warehouse 5:50

In the meantime loads of cuts were served to my arms…I was breathing deeply and thought ''angel please help me…''

I was cut again, but this time on my leg, you could say I was in a pool of my blood….

I cried ''okay okay I give up''

Then I heard Jin's voice saying ''you know, you could of just asked to fight me''

Lee span round and snickered, he said '' Oi kazama, us lot and your girlfriend was having a little fun…'' then the rest of the group laughed, I looked at jin with injured eyes, and whispered ''h-help me please…''

He nodded and said to lee with an angry tone ''what have you done to her…'' lee laughed and said ''nothing, nothing just knocked her about a bit…guys?'' The skinny man kicked me in the ribs, I screamed in pain, then another blow to my ribs, lee clicked his fingers and said ''okay guys! Lets see what kazama's willing to do for his girlfriend''

My eyes widened and said '' lee, you don't get it do you, Jin will do anything for me…''

My scar glowed, Jin got into his stance, I changed into the angel, but my appearance changed… my wings plumed white, and a blue jewel was on my forehead, surrounded by a gold outline, blue aura started to echo through my body, my clothes changed into a white and gold battle dress…(wait wait WAIT!! Is there even such a thing?)

My hair grew longer and my eyes turned blue…

My transformation was complete…(hah it's the second and final stage of the angel form)

I shouted ''how could you do this to a girl!?'' breaking the chains off my arms and legs, lee shouted to the boys ''get her!''

The group crowded round me, I looked at them and said ''come get me'' the skinny man charged at me with a knife, I span round it at made his neck crack, then a fat man came up, I just punched him in the stomach then did heavens reject to him, causing him to fall on top of the skinny man, then a big muscular guy punched me, I smiled and swayed past it, I flipped him over and trod on his (hah where it hurts!)

No one was left apart form Jin and lee…

My wings withdrew and I turned back to my mortal form, I collapsed, my wounds were still bleeding and I was breathing heavily, jin ran over to me and said dropping his head down ''gomen nasai that I-I didn't come sooner, now your…'' I took in a breath and said ''Jin, its okay, you came for me, and at least I have got someone to rely on'' then I looked around and said ''where lee?''

Jin smiled and said ''taken care of…'' then he took out his mobile, I tried to get up, but I failed, I said ''Jin who are you calling?'' jin smiled and said picking me up ''I promised kairi I'd call her and say you were alright'' I said '' who are they?'' jin said ''just a delinquent gang who troubled me'' I sighed and put my head on jins chest, I said starting to cry

''gomen nasai…it was my fault'' jin kissed me on the head and said ''no xiao it wasn't…it was them idiots fault they kidnapped you and left you in this state''

I cried '' im in so much pain… '' Jin said '' it's going to be okay, just hang in there okay?'' I said ''I'll try''

We came to his motorbike, Jin propped me up on the back seat, and we sped off…I didn't know where, I was too dizzy to even think…

_Inner xiao_

Ling xiaoyu your in real bad shape

**Cough**, don't you think I know that inner xiao?

**sigh hardly, I know that but your lucky jin saved you…you would have been killed if he hadn't come…**

Dwah yeah I know! I love him so much and I don't knowwhat I would do without him…

**Smiles, you lucky ling xiaoyu, don't lose him okay?**

**Smiles back**, ah yeah inner ling…

**Now hurry your going to wake up…**

Okays

_Waking up…_

I heard familiar voices saying ''xiao are you okay?'' I opened my eyes to find my arms and my left leg in bandages; Jin, miharu, sora, kairi and hwo surrounded me; I sat up and said ''where am I?''

Jin said putting a hand on my head ''your at the hospital, when you passed out I took you there, then I called hwo and told him to bring the rest of them…'' I smiled weakly and said ''thanks you guys''

Hwo said ''I already knew lee, them guys are harsh, im talking about they will torture people to get what they really want''

I smiled and said ''can we get out of here now?'' they all laughed and Jin said ''yeah sure'' I smiled and said ''well does that mean things are back to normal?'' hwo said ''yeah for now anyways…''

Jin said '' Oi hwo thanks for helping me out'' hwo said ''no problem kazama''

_Couple days later_

I asked my mom if I could stop over jin's for three days until my wounds get better, dad is finally okay with jin and taking a liking to him, manna is still the same old kid brother I hate and kairi…well she and sora are a perfect match! Hwo and Jin are friends now and lili comes round to my house to chat...

* * *

Authors note: ill probably do another chapter but i dont got any ideas...but till then c&d too is complete!


End file.
